A Chuunin Enigma
by ActuallyNevis
Summary: <html><head></head>Iruka seduces Kakashi for a one-night stand when he needs comfort after an intelligence gathering mission. However, things do not go as planned when Kakashi is not willing to let it go as just a one-night relationship. COMPLETE IrukaxKakashi Yaoi Lemon</html>
1. Heavy Rain

**Chapter One: Heavy Rain**

Kakashi hated the rain. It always made him feel nostalgic for some reason and he hated feeling nostalgic. It always made him want to drink and wax poetic. And none of those things were terribly mysterious and part of his aloof irreverence that he tried to maintain. No, waxing nostalgic and poetic was not good for a ninja of his repute. He sighed and found himself skirting growing puddles while he ducked under the awning and made it to Ichiraku's before they closed up for the night. Thunder cracked loudly above and lighting shot down around him. The light of the ramen bar drew him.

Teuchi, the amicable ramen vender, smiled at him, "Hakate-san! We haven't seen you in ages! And out in this weather!"

Kakashi nodded amicably. "Been busy."

"What would you like? Ramen with miso and eggplant?" Teuchi asked but he was already preparing a bowl. Hakate-san, like most people, even if he was the infamous copy-nin, was a creature of habit.

"Maa…sounds good." Kakashi said breaking apart his chopsticks in anticipation.

Teuchi nodded. He turned around and placed the bowl of ramen in front of the nin, then added a small glass of sake. "Enjoy."

Kakashi ate in silence for a moment when another diner sat down a few stools away. He glanced over briefly and was surprised to see Iruka-sensei. He did a double take and almost didn't recognize the man. His hair was down around his face and he was wearing clothing he didn't typically associate with the chuunin; a tight fitting long, black shirt and black pants. He couldn't help it but the man looked very attractive like that. Where had _that thought_ come from?

"Yo!" Kakashi said with a smile. "Good evening, Iruka-sensei."

For a second Iruka-sensei turned and almost didn't appear to see him. Then he flushed and reached up to scratch at his scar absently.

"Hai, Kakashi-san." Iruka smiled softly.

Kakashi had not seen much of Iruka lately. He'd heard a lot of rumors, sure. _Interesting rumors_. Impossible ones.

"What can I get you, Iruka-san?" Teuchi asked.

"Pork ramen and some sake. Thank-you, Teuchi-sama." Iruka leaned into his bowl of ramen and started eating ravenously. And quickly downed his sake. Then asked for another glass.

This reminded Kakashi of the rumors he had heard again. According to gossip, Iruka was working doing a lot of classified, undercover intelligence work. But, of course, the man was a chuunin, so he wasn't sure if it was all just rumors or innuendos or some sort of smoke to cover who was actually doing the work behind the scenes. Truthfully, he had not seen much of the man in months and, it wasn't like he stalked him or anything, but he was positive that he wasn't around Konoha much these days. And Kakashi had his own missions. He took a small sip of his sake and peered surreptitiously at Iruka.

"What have you been up to lately, sensei?" Kakashi asked. "I haven't seen you around much."

Iruka shrugged then put down his chopsticks. He man was wearing an expression Kakashi couldn't read. He ordered another sake from Teuchi.

Kakashi frowned. Another? Iruka was not much of a drinker. This was out of character.

"Not much. It was my summer off, Kakashi-san. I was on vacation. What have you been up to?"

"Maa…reading."

Iruka laughed lightly and Kakashi smiled; glad to have made his friend laugh. Finally seeing an expression Iruka's face that seemed…normal.

"I don't really call Icha Icha _reading_, Kakashi-san." Iruka said, shaking his head.

Then Iruka stood up, pat his mouth with a napkin, and then set out money for Teuchi on the counter. "But it was nice running into you again. Good night!"

Kakashi was a little disturbed not just by the brush off, but by the abrupt ending to the whole conversation. He looked at Teuchi and the older vender shrugged. Kakashi set his money on the counter and set off after Iruka. He wanted to make sure Iruka got home safe, after all the chuunin had just put back quite a few glasses of sake. Four, by his count. He knew his friend was not usually a drinker. He seemed…different. Upset or something. It was something friends did and maybe he needed someone to talk to? He was friends with the man, wasn't he?

He rushed in the rain and storm, rushing under the awnings, trying to stay dry. Thunder cracked in the night again. He caught up with Iruka about a block away, surprisingly, right in front of the man's doorstep. He actually had the most disconcerting feeling the chuunin was waiting for him.

"_Took you long enough_." Iruka muttered under his breath.

"What?" Kakashi asked, frowning.

"Nothing, nothing." Iruka said. "Did you want to come in?"

"Sure." Kakashi nodded and he entered after Iruka. He hadn't been in Iruka's house in a while and the place seemed the same as ever. _Smelled_ the same.

He was turning around to ask Iruka something when he caught the look in the younger man's eyes. Before he realized it, the chuunin had pushed him against the wall and licked his cheek, from jaw line to temple. Seriously, he _licked_ him. It wasn't altogether unpleasant.

"Err…Iruka?" Kakashi felt himself saying lamely.

"You smell..._dangerous_, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi shivered, pulling slightly away, trying to see into Iruka's eyes. Kakashi didn't feel especially dangerous at the moment. His clothing felt wet and he was cold from the rain. His hair was all soggy from the rain. He looked closer at Iruka's face and it had this odd, pained expression on it. "And what does that smell like?"

Iruka cocked his head to one side, "Like the woods and kunais."

Kakashi was confused, "Iruka-"

Iruka didn't give him a chance to finish. He put his hands on either side of Kakashi's face, pulled his mask and hitai-ate off and pulled him in for a kiss. Soft at first, then harder and more insistent when he felt Kakashi's mouth open and his tongue slide across his. He traced the scar on his eye, kissing it, and then licked it. Iruka raked his fingernails through Kakashi's scalp, burrowing his fingers in his hair. He heard him groan, but he ate it up – continuing to kiss him as he reached down and ripped Kakashi's shirt open.

Iruka was licking his ear but he managed to gasp, "Iruka...what are we doing?"

"We're going to fuck, Kakashi. I think you've read enough Icha Icha to know how by now, Kakashi…" Iruka said with wicked smile.

Kakashi felt his eyes bug out a little. He also wanted to ask him - why _now_? Why him? They had never crossed this line before although he supposed they'd had sexual tension for years. But his questions died on his lips because Iruka was taking off his shirt. And the man was…well, _very muscular_ and tanned. And covered in weapons. _Weapons?_ He had a long sword hidden down his back in a sheath, kunais strapped to his biceps and as he watched him strip out of his pants, two sai's in holsters attached to muscular thighs, not to mention the shurikens. Did he mention the shurikens? He had no idea it was capable for a man to be so well armed while wearing nothing but boxers? He must have been staring because Iruka was chuckling.

Kakashi was starting to think there might be some truth to the rumors about Iruka and classified, undercover intelligence work. Kakashi felt himself actually blushing. Oh Kami, this sensei was suddenly turning into a sex god and he was turning into a blushing schoolboy. This wasn't fair. His body seemed to be rooted to the spot, unable to process all this information at once.

"I've never seen a man so well armed, and yet wearing dolphin boxers, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi said, his finger touching the edge of Iruka's boxers. "You're a man of contradictions."

Iruka took his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom, smiling enigmatically.

"Call me _Iruka_, Kakashi." Iruka said pushing open the door to his bedroom. He flipped on the lights, but then the power seemed to fizzle out. "Must be the storm." There was moonlight streaming in from the window and Kakashi could make out the interior of the room well enough. He watched Iruka start to undo the weapons off his legs, and Kakashi moved to still the chuunin's hands.

"No, leave your weapons on." Kakashi said.

Iruka grinned and started to snicker at him, when Kakashi abruptly cut the man off by kissing him. Most of his rational thoughts left the room. Suddenly they were enveloped in body heat; the heat of two naked bodies pressed together. Their mouths found each other; they drank greedily, nipping and biting, licking and grinding into each other. Iruka's hands roamed over his chest, the muscles were tight and hard beneath his skin. He was covered in scars, a lot like him. Kakashi moaned feeling Iruka licking at a particularly nasty looking scar that ran from his collarbone across his chest, over to his right shoulder. He bit at it and he was rewarded with the sound of Kakashi's breath catching. They fell into bed breathlessly and Iruka held himself slightly over Kakashi, not completely pressing me down into his bed. Kakashi wrapped his hands around Iruka shoulders, feeling their mutual hardness grinding against each other. This was the oddest feeling, he thought, he was usually the aggressor in bed. He never let go like this. How weird that this passionate, tanned _chuunin_ could…turn him into something that he wasn't.

He wasn't allowed a moment to think before he felt Iruka's demanding kiss again, hands pulling his pants off, and knowledgeable hands stroked him a few times while he suddenly realized were now both naked, well, except for Iruka's weaponry. And that wasn't just a metaphor. Kakashi swallowed appreciatively, looking down at Iruka's penis.

"Flip over. Get on your knees." Iruka said abruptly, his voice was rough.

Kakashi's eyelids fluttered, he was having trouble keeping thoughts in my head. Desire slamming into him. What was this chuunin doing to him? He had never been topped! And if he was going to be, it wouldn't be on some…random…one night fling with a…pre-genin teacher. He eyed Iruka on the other side of the bed, looking every bit the sex god with his tanned, muscular physique and all the weapons still attached to him; his large cock proudly straining forward. Oh, Kami, how he _did_ want it him to be inside him. _Now_. Was he actually considering this? Kakashi licked his lips somewhat nervously. He sat up and rolled over slowly, having a hard time controlling his limbs. Too hot. Too full of need, he told himself. His cock was swollen and achy with need. In a strange, detached part of his head, he realized he was apparently submissive to Iruka's dominant in bed. What an odd thought. What is Pakkun going to say?

Kakashi was on his knees; he could hear Iruka moving around behind him. Then he felt him.

Kakashi felt Iruka's hands gliding gently along his left side; both of Iruka's hands were caressing the top of his ass, and down the outside of his thighs. He felt light kisses on his ass cheeks, and then he felt his hands sliding up the inside of his thighs.

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. "Please." he asked.

"What?" Kakashi heard him ask softly. He felt his breath dancing along the skin of my inner thigh. Oh, good lord. Why was he drawing this out? Kakashi needed him so badly.

"_Please_…" Kakashi repeated.

Iruka waited so long to respond; Kakashi was about to resort to either begging or demanding, neither of which he did well.

Then, he felt Iruka's tongue following where he had recently been kissing. Kakashi shuddered into it, leaning slightly backwards, into him. Iruka put his hands on Kakashi's thighs and spread them apart a little further and then he paused again. _Damn him!_ Kakashi quivered slightly, and he was about to say something when the chuunin took his tongue swirled it around his hole. He repeated the gesture, again, and again. Kakashi could feel the man's face pressed up against him from behind. His mouth pressed completely intimately up against him, grinding into him, his tongue gently flicking in and out wickedly.

Kakashi heard himself moaning, his breathing harsh and uneven_. "-nngh!"_

He felt the orgasm building, and then, he _stopped_.

"Please…" Kakashi implored.

"What did you want me to…_do_?" Iruka asked, his voice sounding too calm. Kakashi couldn't see his face, so he had no idea what expression he had on his face. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. He wasn't sure he could've faced the town's beloved sensei considering what he was about the ask him.

Kakashi was blushing. He knew he was. Thankfully, his face was pressed into the pillows. Hmm…_this_ position definitely had certain upsides.

"I need you inside me." He said. Yes, there you go. Kakashi even sounded half rational. There was only a small amount of breathy bedroom-voice in there.

And then, unexpectedly, Kakashi felt the man's finger slide inside him. He felt his toes curl in pleasure. He was no longer on the brink of orgasm, since the man had stopped stroking his cock, but he was still extremely swollen with need. Iruka pulled his finger out and slowly slid it back in. Oh my god, he was torturing _him_.

"You're so tight, Kakashi." Iruka said, his voice strained.

Kakashi didn't know how to respond, and frankly wasn't sure if he could've responded, because the chuunin had added another finger inside him and found that nub at his prostate and he was on the brink of orgasm again.

"Ah!" Kakashi gripped the blankets on the futon in his fingers, feeling the orgasm nearing, welcoming it.

Then he stopped. Again with the stopping! The chuunin's brilliant, evil fingers were there, still inside him, but just stopped their motion. Kakashi could feel them their thickness inside him. He panted and moved his hips against them unbidden. He was past shame.

"No, please. Don't stop." Kakashi heard himself saying. Fuck, forget about trying to sound rational. Forget begging, just don't stop. Who cares if the man is a chuunin? He's obviously a god. Just please don't stop. I felt myself pushing myself backwards toward him. He was so close.

"Tell me what you _want_…" Iruka asked again, whispering all too close to his ear. "_Tell me_, Kakashi."

Kakashi felt the man kissing the top of his ass. _Biting him_. Kakashi trembled.

"Fuck me." Kakashi asked, being specific this time, knowing somehow that was the answer Iruka was looking for.

"Isn't that what I'm doing right now?" Iruka asked, and he had the feeling that if he could see his face, he would be smiling at him.

"No, you know what I mean…" Kakashi said.

"I'm afraid I don't…" Iruka said, pulling his fingers out and tracing a pattern along Kakashi inner thighs with his wet fingers.

"With your cock, Iruka-_sensei_." Kakashi said. Had he just said the word 'cock' and 'Iruka-sensei' in the same sentence? Wow. Surely pigs must be flying somewhere.

In a smooth movement, Kakashi felt the younger man's cock sink into him, very slowly, all the way down to the hilt. At some point he must have used some lube because, that even with his own considerable length and width, there was no resistance, and he just slid in, very little friction. Thankfully he was holding him up; because he wasn't sure he had any strength in my arms and legs at this point.

Iruka bent over, and ran his tongue along Kakashi's ear. "That's not my name."

Kakashi wasn't really paying attention to what he said. He had been too busy squirming in the man's arms, trying to force him to thrust back and forth, but he refused, and merely held him firmly in his arms.

"Iruka- sensei." He pleaded.

He just stayed there, firmly inside me, but immobile.

"Tell me what my name is." He ordered, licking along my ear again.

"_Iruka!_" Kakashi heard himself moaning.

Kakashi was in hell. No, it was paradise. Heaven? Iruka was indeed a god, he decided. He would controlled his world with every thrust, flick and undulation of his hips; he would take his time and then speed up and just when he was about to burst, he would stop stroking him. He would go slower, faster, whatever. Kakashi was going slowly mad. He wanted to kill the chuunin, he wanted to kiss him, he wanted him to stop - he wanted him to _never stop_.

With each thrust, he heard himself moaning, groaning, and panting. Iruka had his hands on his hips, guiding his movements and forcing him to obey his pace. Kakashi felt him adjust his position behind him, and he felt him reach one of his around in front of him, and he rubbed his dick; he was so swollen, it hurt. But it was a good kind of hurt. He screamed; the futon was rocking loudly back and forth against the wall.

He leaned down over me, and bit his earlobe. "Do you like that?" Kakashi heard him whisper.

Kakashi shuddered. Was he supposed to be able to form conscious thoughts? Did he expect an answer? He should have known better.

Iruka slowed his thrusting to a stop, and just stayed there, slightly rotating his hips, his cock rubbing deep inside me. Kakashi shuddered again.

"I asked you if you _liked_ that, Kakashi." Iruka asked him, louder this time. His voice was thick and rough.

"Yes." Kakashi said, fighting to keep from blushing. Yes he wasn't a virgin. Yes, he was the copy-nin and damnit, he was 30 years old and he could blush if he felt like it. "Yes, _damnit_."

"Do you want me to keep going?" He asked.

"Yes." He answered quickly, willing to play his game. He never would've taken Iruka for someone who liked to talk in bed. He was usually so…quiet. Hmm. Perhaps that is part of it? The quiet little chuunin schoolteacher.

"What do you want me to do?" He inquired, still rotating his hips, not at all gently into him.

"Fuck me." Kakashi replied, "Harder."

He started up again almost immediately, fucking him from behind angling his cock just right against the prostate. He reached around to start stroking my cock. Kakashi heard himself groan and shudder uncontrollably.

"Come for me, Kakashi." He heard Iruka say and then he was.

He came so hard he thought his eyes went blind for a second. His hand grasped out unsteadily and he accidently punched a small hole in the wall. Damn, that was embarrassing. Kakashi could feel Iruka convulsing behind him, coming into his ass. Over the loud beating of his own heart, it was the scream of Iruka's release, over laced with Kakashi's own groans of pleasure. It made him feel better to think he wasn't the only one so affected. He flipped over. It felt odd to be feeding, feasting, and devouring all this sexual energy, without at least facing him the man.

Kakashi watched Iruka as if seeing the man for the first time in his life. He supposed he looked like most men would look in the throes of afterglow. Iruka's eyes were passion-hazed, long brown hair mused, and out of breath. However, most men were not like that in bed. Kakashi was not promiscuous, but he was, by no means a virgin. And this was by far an experience he wanted to repeat. Why on earth had it taken Iruka-sensei so long to proposition him?

Iruka stood and slowly started taking off all his weapons, Kakashi couldn't help but feel gladness for it. They were not part of Iruka's life. What does a schoolteacher need with such things? The younger man walked naked into the bathroom and came back out a few moments later with a damp towel. He leaned over Kakashi and actually started to clean him up gently. The action was sweet, and tender. Considerate. Kakashi took the towel from him. Kami help him, he wanted to cuddle.

"Iruka, I can do that." Kakashi said awkwardly after a moment.

"Would you like something to drink, Kakashi-san?" Iruka said awkwardly.

Kakashi frowned. "I think you can call me Kakashi."

Iruka blushed and opened a dresser drawer to pull out some pajama bottoms. They had little dolphins on them and hearts.

Kakashi chuckled at them. Iruka turned around then looked down at them and shrugged. "They were a gift from Naruto."

Kakashi sat up and pat the bed net to him. "Please sit."

Iruka sat down anxiously and scratched his scar.

"Do you regret this?" Kakashi asked, confused.

"I guess I thought you might regret things?" Iruka said. "I didn't really ask your permission or anything. I guess I just sort of just sort of seduced you or something. I feel bad. I was so…needy after this last mission…" Iruka looked away and down at his hands. "I'm sorry, Kakashi. Don't think poorly about yourself."

Kakashi frowned again, a little flabbergasted. He _was_ a little used to people fawning over him and well, frankly, he did have quite a large fan club. Who was this chuunin to use him to satisfy his needs? And to top him of all things!

"I have always fancied you, Kakashi. You are a great sensei to Naruto, and Team 7; as well a great shinobi. And I love your hair, even if you do have appalling taste in literature." Iruka said gamely.

Kakashi didn't really know what to say to that.

"Besides, you don't want a relationship, do you?" Iruka said.

Kakashi coughed, "Well, no." He was getting the feeling that he was just insulted and then complimented on his…hair? This was the weirdest conversation ever.

Iruka nodded. "See, that's what I thought. I'm glad I settled on the one night stand then. I got my fancy for you out of the way and I think that really helped some of my depression."

"Well, I guess I'm flattered." Kakashi stood. At first he was considering spending the night, wanting to know a little more about this curiously interesting chuunin, wanting to cuddle, possibly have breakfast with him. But now he felt anxious and desperate to be away. He had felt this amazing connection, but to the other man, it was just…some random sexual encounter. It was…disorienting. He didn't even want to look at the man for fear of giving something away. Where was his mask always? Where was his clothing?

Kakashi went from one room to another, picking up his discard clothing. Unable to even put his shirt back on, the buttons were all ripped off. Damnit. Iruka handed him one of his shirts; it was a little too large and it smelled like the man, but he put it on, then put on his vest over the top and then slipped into his pants. It was almost daylight. And still raining. He hated the rain, and now whenever he thought of the rain he was going to remember this night.

Iruka sleepy pants were slung low on his hips and he was standing in the kitchen. Kakashi swallowed and licked his lips; he was half hard just watching the man putter around the kitchen in those ridiculous pajama bottoms. Oh kami, maybe he could just go up behind him and fuck _him_ up the ass. He wondered what he would say about that. Make him beg him to keep going, make him to tell him what he wanted. Kakashi felt himself grab the wall to steady himself; desire making it hard for him to focus. He wanted that man so bad and he damnit, he felt peevish that the whole thing seemed blatantly one-sided. Why was he the only one affected by the course of the night?

Instead he heard himself say to Iruka in a fit of pique that was really not like him, "Thank you for your work, Iruka-sensei. Konoha thanks you for your service."

Then he made the seals and preformed the transportation jutsu, and took himself home to shower.

_._

_._

_._

_A/N: Reviewers are the most awesome creatures on earth! Thank-you for any reviews or thoughts. _

_Sincerely, Nevis_


	2. Blossoming of a Desert Wildflower

**Chapter Two: Blossoming of a Desert Wildflower**

Iruka cursed himself the minute Kakashi transported himself away. Cursed himself a fool, and then cursed Kakashi while he was at it. He cursed Ibiki, too. Might as well curse everyone in Konoha while the night was young. Or the morning. What time was it, anyways? He glared wall clock. It was almost 6am. He stalked back to the bedroom and glared at the bed and the hole in the bedroom wall. Damnit, when did that happen? How was he going to explain that to his landlady?

He sighed at the sheets and started to change the pillowcase that was covered obviously in the other man's semen. He groaned. How was he ever going to face Kakashi again? Why had he done this? Why hadn't he just found some random man at a bar? But he knew the answer, that wasn't him. He wasn't that sort of person. He had been lusting after Kakashi for years and these missions with Ibiki had been wearing him thin. The stress of it all. He hadn't really meant to do it. He knew what he'd said to Kakashi, he'd made it sound cold-hearted and calculated. But it hadn't been. When he ran into the man earlier at Ichiraku's; well, it had just seemed fortuitous. He couldn't help that he was still in mission mode…that that man had followed him…

He really had not been himself earlier. He had been so…_forceful_. It really wasn't his usual way. Iruka felt himself blushing at the thought of it. Actually, he had no idea what came over him. It was like his alter-ego from his intelligence-gathering missions had somehow taken hold of his body last night. Iruka rubbed his face with his hand and decided to take a shower. Kakashi had seemed to enjoy it, a naughty part of his mind said to him. _Begged_ him for it. No, no, stop thinking about it! Iruka shut the voice up and took his shower in peace, ignoring his own hardening erection.

Iruka tried to sleep for a few hours, and then gave up when he realized it wasn't going to happen. The bed still smelled like Kakashi and sex. He decided to go early to his lunch rendezvous with Ibiki at their usual place. It was a dank little no-name bar in a no-name part of Konoha that Iruka was surprised to see even open at this time of the afternoon. The floor was sticky and he did not want to know why.

"Oi!" Ibiki said after they slid into the booth. "You look like shit."

"I was up late." Iruka said irritably.

"You don't look like you slept at all." Ibiki peered closer.

Iruka shrugged. "Well, truthfully, I didn't."

"Did the mission keep you out that late last night?" Ibiki asked.

"No, I…err…" Iruka blushed and scratched at his nose.

"I really have no idea how you do so well with these missions, Iruka. Seriously. How can you lie and act so flawlessly to people but when it comes to other things you blush like a schoolgirl." Ibiki laughed.

"Well, I'm _modest_, that's all. Is there anything wrong with that?" Iruka said defensively, looking over the menu. It was sticky, too. Why was everything in the place sticky? Iruka really didn't want to know.

"Was she any good?" Ibiki asked, signaling the waiter over and they ordered. The food wasn't very good but at least it was free. And he had worked up from last night.

"He." Iruka said. "And _yes_." Iruka grinned.

Ibiki laughed. "Much better! Do I know him?"

Iruka blushed very hard and tugged at his ponytail nervously.

"Oi! I do, do I? Well, let's see…" Ibiki picked up his chopsticks and started eating.

"No, please." Iruka waved his hands at Ibiki nervously. He knew the intergegator did know Kakashi and he really didn't want anyone knowing about his personal affairs. "It was just a one-night thing, Ibiki; let's not make anything out of it. Stress relief, you know?" Iruka smiled as he picked up his chopsticks and started eating the tempura.

"Well, as you wish. But I want you to be happy, Iruka. You are much beloved in Konoha, and you should be happy." Ibiki said sincerely.

"What the next part of the mission?" Iruka asked.

"Here's your scroll." Ibiki handed it over to him. "Please memorize and burn and when you're done reading."

Iruka tucked the scroll into his kunai pouch and finished lunch with Ibiki. Turns out the man had a wicked sense of humor and they had become pretty good friends over the past few months. He knew that even after these missions were through, that they would continue to meet. The scarred interrogations expert may look frightening, but he was really a very nice man with a thoughtful wit and vast intelligence. He was even helping him court the lovely, but frightening jounin, _Anko_, with whom he had quite a crush on. Iruka focused back on Ibiki, who he had rather tuned out for a moment.

"I know you have been getting close with the chuunin and two jounin that we know are rouge hiding in plain sight in Konoha and we completely value all of the input that you have gathered. But we really need to find out where their hide out is. We need to know who the leader is. We need to know their plan. So far all you know is little things." Ibiki said.

"I know, Ibiki, I know." Iruka said sadly. "I'm working on it. Flirting seems to be the right tact to get him to trust me. It seems to be working so far and they do seem to trust me and the cover you have provided. I have mission desk duty tonight, but I have a date with Takehiko tomorrow at the club. I will do my best."

"I know you will, Iruka." Ibiki said finishing up a glass of sake as they left. "And he doesn't seem to recognize you from the mission's desk?"

Iruka laughed sadly, vaguely pityingly. "No one seems to notice _Iruka-sensei_, Ibiki. Not really."

Later, the two men paused outside the restaurant and Ibiki stared down at the younger man. "Well, I think that-" Ibiki started to say something.

Iruka cut him off. He really didn't need psychoanalyzing right now. He glanced down at his watch. He had duty in half an hour and if he hurried he could even be there early.

"Thank-you for lunch, Ibiki-san. I have duty soon at the mission's desk. I'll notify you when I'm done with this mission part. Have a great day." Iruka nodded and started off, in a moment he blended in through the crowd.

The mission desk duty that night was light. In fact it was pretty much deader than a doornail. Not one person had entered the room so far. Iruka was sitting there with Izumo making jokes and generally trying to make a good night of it when the door opened, ruining what good cheer he was trying to have. Kakashi and Yamato strolled into the room and Iruka instantly wanted to feel tension spring into his body, but he carefully made his features into a face of uninterest and boredom. Iruka knew just how expressive his face was; it was his best asset. It made him a great liar. When he was Iruka-sensei people believed everything that he said, he was passionate and lovable and kind. When he was undercover he was whatever Konoha wanted him to be.

The men walked up to the desk and Yamato handed a paper over.

"Your report, Yamato-san?" Iruka asked politely. He even managed a very bright smile at the man with his odd metal hitai-ate. Why on earth does he wear that, Iruka thought to himself? That's so weird!

Yamato looked a little surprised. Maybe he was being a little too nice to him. He shouldn't go overboard. Iruka looked at the report; it was filled out very nicely actually so he couldn't even fault the man. If only all reports were filled out so accurately, so timely and neatly. Actually, this was a shining example of a mission report.

"Thank you for your work, Yamato-san. Konoha thanks you for your service." Iruka thanked the man.

He glanced over at Kakashi who was waiting. He wanted to tell Izumo to take Kakashi's report. No, actually he wanted to tell Kakashi to go jump off the Konoha monument. No, if he was being honest with himself, he wanted to pull Kakashi's clothes off and fuck him right there in the middle of the mission room. Instead, he took it like a shenobi. He scratched his scar, sighed and ripped the mission report out of man's hands. It was the sorriest excuse for a mission report he had ever seen. In fact, he was pretty sure that Kakashi had _intentionally_ done this on purpose to piss him off. It only had had one word on it, and it said 'harder' and then a bunch of very lewd drawings which could have either been from an Icha Icha or, frankly, from last night. Iruka's blood was boiling, he had no words. What on earth was that man thinking? Iruka stood up, about to give him a piece of his mind, when he saw Takehiko enter the mission room along with a few of his cronies. Damnit, Iruka thought, _my mission_. I can't stand out.

Iruka stood back down and took a deep breath.

"Thank you for your…_work_, Kakashi-san. Konoha thanks you for your _service_." Iruka ground out, knowing his face was red. He crumpled up the report that Kakashi had handed in. He would have to get the man to re-do the stupid thing later. Or rewrite it himself. It really was unacceptable; he couldn't have something like that going in Konoha archives. Iruka's hand was shaking a little as he stamped accepted on that piece of filth.

Kakashi looked shocked. Yamato looked stunned.

Izumo next to him leaned over and whispered, "Are you okay, Iruka?"

"Fine, couldn't be better, Izumo." Iruka smiled ridiculously. Feeling like such an idiot. "Did you two need more missions? All I've got left are D-rank ones!" Iruka threatened. "Want to clean out some swamps!"

Kakashi and Yamato retreated to the other side of the room where they appeared to be in deep conversation.

Takehiko came up to the desk and handed him a completed report. Iruka took it without looking at the man. He glanced at the report; to verify all of the boxes were filled in, but frankly, Iruka barely glanced at it, he was still seeing red over the encounter with Kakashi. That man could make him so crazy! He stamped Takehiko's report approved and put it in the pile and nodded to the man. Iruka shook off his anger at Kakashi, he had a part to play. _Remember the mission_.

"Thank you for your work, Takehiko-san. Konoha thanks you for your service." Iruka smiled at the man warmly. Curious to see if he would recognize him. Considering they had been 'dating' for the past month and a half during his undercover missions. He was an attractive man, Iruka supposed. Shaggy black hair, almond shaped green eyes, taller than Kakashi and more muscular. A skilled ninja, as well. A good kisser. Why was he comparing him to Kakashi? Damnit, it wasn't as if he was really dating either of them! _Damnit!_

The man bowed slightly no hint of any recognition in his expression. "No problem, Iruka-sensei." Then he left as silently as he entered.

Iruka frowned and turned to Izumo. He said suddenly, "Did you ever get the feeling that people don't really see you? That you're just part of the fixtures of the world? Like wallpaper? Like no one would really notice if you were suddenly not there?"

Izumo was really looking at him strangely. Iruka waved his hands. "No forget I said anything."

Iruka turned around and realized Kakashi was back standing at his desk. He blushed realizing Kakashi had probably overheard him. "What did you want? I hope you're going to rewrite your mission report because I am not really accepting it. That was complete trash."

Kakashi smiled broadly and looked down at his nails as if he was bored by the whole conversation. "You accepted the report as is, so I don't have to."

Iruka sighed because he did have a point. "At least tell me what the mission was so I can rewrite the mission report myself. I cannot put that trash into archives like that."

Kakashi tilted his head and leaned in closer to Iruka and whispered. "No." Then he was gone in a swirl of leaves.

That bastard. _Honestly_. Did he really think Iruka would give up so easily? Obviously he did not know Iruka very well. Or possibly he did.

Hours later, after Iruka was off work he had a few drinks in him to steady his nerves. Then Iruka took a blank mission report and extra pen with him to Kakashi's apartment. He schooled his features into a mask of annoyance and determination. He knocked on Kakashi's door, twice, and then was getting ready to shove the report under the door with a note to have it filled out ASAP, when the door actually opened.

Iruka was surprised to see the door opened by an unmasked, hitai-ate-less Kakashi. He didn't expect the man to actually answer the door. And he certainly didn't expect the man to pull him into the apartment, close the door and start kissing him against the closed door.

Iruka couldn't even think, he was so busy being consumed by this man. What was it about him? Iruka sank his fingers in his hair; it was coarser than he had thought it would be. He had always imagined it to be soft like silk. But it wasn't. Kakashi was already tugging his shirt off, pulling his flak jacket off. Iruka wrapped his hands around Kakashi's neck and they kissed, suspended in time for a moment against that door. He felt hands grabbing his ass, and he moaned in his throat and then, suddenly, the man was using transportation jutsu to take them to a bedroom. Iruka looked around in a daze, wasn't this just down the hall? Leave it to a jounin to use a jutsu for moving down the hall. He was about to laugh when his mouth was caught in another searing kiss, his pants being taken off and he was suddenly naked in Kakashi's bed.

Iruka helped himself to pulling Kakashi's clothing off as well. Didn't seem fair that he be the only one naked. The man was gorgeous and he did love the feel of their bodies touching. Sliding next to one another. Iruka shivered in anticipation.

"Kakashi…" Iruka said with a breathy voice that he barely recognized as his own.

Kakashi pressed him down onto the bed, kissing him again, pinning his arms over his head, kissing him and his neck and biting.

"No. Don't leave any marks. You can't…_my mission_…" Iruka said, trying to sit up.

"Okay, I won't leave any marks, Iruka." Kakashi said softly, kissing his way along Iruka's neck, the hollow of his throat, down his chest. He licked his nipples and ran his hands appreciatively over his body. Then dipped his head lower and grasped a hold of Iruka's cock in one hand and he groaned. Iruka looked down and saw Kakashi smiling between Iruka's legs like a very happy child. He leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Iruka's length, then flicked his tongue over the tip and slowly lowered his mouth down the length of him.

Dimly, Iruka heard himself groaning Kakashi's name, he felt himself bury his hands in the man's silver hair at some point, goading him on. Our eyes met at some point; his eyes were heavy-lidded with desire. His hair was mused (even more than usual) and he realized it was from where he had ran my hands through his hair. Kakashi pulled back and ran his tongue all along the underside of his cock, then swallowed his balls. Iruka moaned and nearly bucked off the bed. Kakashi sucked on them, rolling them each around in his mouth. He gasped and pulled away from him.

"No, stop. You need to be inside of me." Iruka said pulling the man into a surprised kiss.

"No. No more teasing. Just fuck me." Iruka said, breathless.

Iruka rolled up into the submissive position and Kakashi produced some lube from he had no idea where and suddenly there was a finger in his ass gently preparing the way. Iruka writhed in his arms, enjoying this position; he was able to see Kakashi this time. Able to see his face. The man really was beautiful and he knew he was one of the very few that had ever seen him. The second finger entered and he threw back his head in pleasure as Kakashi found that lovely little nub inside him.

"Kakashi!" He moaned.

Then Kakashi was sliding inside of him and felt heavenly. Too thick at first, it _hurt_, a burning unpleasant intrusion; he hadn't had sex in a very long time. Years, actually. Kami, it was embarrassing. He felt tears spring to his eyes for a moment and he gasped. He felt Kakashi's eyes on him.

"It's okay, just go slow." Iruka said.

The older man kissed his face softly. It was a tender gesture and it touched Iruka and it made his heart beat a little faster. He was being foolish, he knew. This was just some pity fuck or something, but, it was nice of him. He bit his lip and he wrapped his arms around Kakashi's head tentatively and kissed the man. They kissed for a moment and Kakashi started going faster. The pain faded soon, especially since the man started stroking his cock in time with his thrusts and Iruka forgot all about the pain.

Iruka pushed up to meet his thrust, undulating a little with his hips, in a manner that grinded Kakashi's cock against his prostate. Kakashi and Iruka didn't even try to do anything fancy, it was all about need. It was completely unlike the first time. They met in the middle to kiss; messy with tongue; sloppy with need. They fucked and they kissed. They came simultaneously and didn't even have to coordinate it. They screamed out each other's names while looking at each other, caressing each other's hair. It just happened like the sudden blossoming of a desert wildflower. He collapsed on top of Iruka and they stared into each other's eyes.

Iruka had no idea what to say. They both seemed to be shaking. Between last night and tonight. This man…what on earth? What were they doing? He didn't want to say anything to mess it up. This wasn't a relationship. Two fucks did not a relationship make. He had no idea what Kakashi was thinking, although he never knew what that pervert was thinking. Although consider he had just slept with that pervert twice, didn't that make _him_ a pervert? Damnit, he needed to stop thinking. So Iruka closed his eyes and held Kakashi and continued to hold him and run his hands through his hair.

And they fell asleep.


	3. You Look Like a Uke

**Chapter Three: You Look Like a Uke**

Kakashi woke the next morning feeling very refreshed, happy and warm. He was also pressed up against someone and it was oddly comforting and disorienting. It took him all of two seconds to remember it was Iruka and the previous night. It had been nothing like the first night. Well, it had been everything like the first night in the sense that it had been might-blowing sex. But last night had been different in a lot of small ways. Last night Iruka had been so much more submissive and vocal. It had been so…_loving_. He had felt loved last night. He swallowed and thought back about how it had felt to cum and look down into Iruka's expressive brown eyes. To fall asleep in his arms and feel the man running his hands through his hair. He felt an odd pain in his chest and he didn't know what to do. Why had Iruka come over last night after all? Hadn't he just wanted a one-night stand? Had he changed his mind? Of course he didn't _want_ the chuunin to change his mind. Did he?

He felt the man stirring next to him and he turned into him. Without thinking, he was kissing the nape of his neck. And Iruka was murmuring something unintelligible in a drowsy voice. The younger man turned around and they looked at each other, blinking in the brightness of the morning. Kakashi didn't have the heart to break their silence, so he kissed the man. Iruka returned the kiss easily and soon what started off as a kiss ended up as more sex. Morning sex. Iruka must be sore, Kakashi thought, as it had been fairly obvious last night that the man hadn't been topped in a long time. It did make him feel good, that apparently he wasn't the only one who had been affected by that first night during the rainstorm.

After the morning sex, Kakashi pulled the man into the shower and they kissed and groped under the water. Neither one of them had spoken yet. It was odd, it was like neither one of them wanted to break the tension. They both new that they had quite a volatile relationship and he believed that neither one wanted to ruin anything by opening their mouth with words.

The shower ended up in more sex, Iruka pinning Kakashi against the wall and fucking him. Kakashi was very glad that the younger man was in such good shape because that was defiantly something he wanted to repeat. Afterwards they went into the kitchen and ate some lunch. Kakashi pinned Iruka against the counter and took the man slowly and made him beg like he'd wanted to do the night before. Or was that two nights ago? He was losing track of time now. Too much sex over the last course of the few days, his head was going to explode.

He was getting drowsy again and he pulled Iruka back onto the bed to sleep. Maybe they should talk later. He felt the chuunin stir next to him as he glanced at the clock. Then the man shot up and started picking up his clothing and getting dressed.

"Oh, shit!" Iruka exclaimed loudly. "I just realized what time it was."

Kakashi sat up and watched the man run from room to room, seeming to look for something.

"Have you seen my pants?" Iruka said blushing.

Kakashi looked around the room. "Over in the corner, I think." He couldn't help but feel oddly put out.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi." Iruka paused after he pulled on his pants. He bit his lip and seemed to debate about wanting to say something. "But I've really gotta go."

Kakashi stood and got dressed, too. He hated feeling exposed. Something about this man made him feel very vulnerable. He walked him to the door, and they were suddenly awkward. After all that. Iruka leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Iruka blushed and took something out of his kunai pouch and pressed it into Kakashi's hand. "Oh, and if you get second, can you fill that out and drop it off by the mission desk? Yesterday's was really unacceptable. Thanks!" Then the chuunin opened the door and left.

Kakashi looked down into his hand and it was a blank mission report. He wanted to be angry but he couldn't help but laugh a little. The man did have guts. Where had he run off to in such a hurry? It really was odd and rather perplexing. And…well, he didn't have anything better to do. There was really nothing more interesting than a riddle just sitting there to be deciphered.

He summoned Pakkun with a small nick of blood.

"Yo, boss!" Pakkun said looking around the bathroom. "What are we doing?"

"Perfecting a henge." Kakashi turned his face from side to side and pulled his hair into a pony tail.

"Ooo…undercover mission, boss?"

"In a way." Kakashi said vaguely. "Do you remember Iruka-sensei? Do you think you could track him from memory?"

"Not sure, boss." Pakkun said, scratching behind his ear with a paw.

"Oh, then go smell the bed." Kakashi waved towards the bedroom while he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Henges weren't difficult, but for him they were necessary whenever he did any sort of undercover assignment. He was very recognizable. So far he had long blond hair; his face was the same, brown eyes, obviously no sharingan, no scars, etc. He was shooting for fairly unnoticeable bland good looking guy.

"Eww…boss. It stinks like sex in here." Pakkun said from the other room, and then came back into the bathroom. "And in here. And in the kitchen. What happened in this apartment? Never mind, I don't want to know. I guess you had a busy night. Should I be happy for you, right? Why am I following the poor man, though? Do you already not trust him? I hate getting involved in human squabbles."

"Just do it and I'll buy you a t-bone steak dinner."

Pakkun seemed to smile, "Deal, boss. I'll be back when I find him. Oh, and butch it up, would you? You look like a freaking uke."

"What's wrong with this henge?" Kakashi groused.

"Too pretty." Pakkun said. "Kind of an effeminate face."

"This is _my_ face, Pakkun." Kakashi yelled at the nin-dog.

"Well, then I guess it explains some of odors around this place. You let Iruka top you?" Pakkun snickered. "I've seen him. Isn't he a little schoolteacher?"

"Get out of here, mutt." Kakashi ordered him.

"I'm going, I'm going." Pakkun was gone with a quick swish of his curly tail.

Kakashi sighed and got dressed although since he wasn't sure where he was going, he dressed in black pants and a black shirt, assuming that would cover no matter where Iruka was going. He was curious to see where his little sensei had rushed off to in such a hurry. It wasn't that his feelings were hurt or anything. Before he had time to think about that thought too deeply, Pakkun was back.

"Okay, boss, I found him." Pakkun said.

"That was quick." Kakashi said.

"Konoha isn't that big. He's at a club."

"A club?" Kakashi said confusedly. Iruka did not seem like the club-going kind of guy. In fact, he couldn't think of a less likely person who would just up and run out because he seemed to remember that he had to go…_clubbing_? He was glad he decided to follow the man.

"Yeah, it's called 'Mokuren' and he's already inside with some friends it looks like." Pakkun added and advised he man where the club was in Konoha. "Where is my steak?"

"I'll buy it for you tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"Boss, you better not forget this time. No forgetting on the path of life or anything." Pakkun said.

"I promise." Kakashi said as he exited the apartment from his window and leapt to the rooftops.

Kakashi had found the club fairly easily, but it had taken a surprisingly long time to get into the building. Apparently he wasn't the 'type' they were looking for and he had to wait behind some ropes for quite a while in order to get in. It was galling to have to wait, to think that his own face wasn't appealing to these people. Had he come dressed as himself he wouldn't have had to wait. He tapped his foot in impatience. He had considered slipping in a window from above, but he could see they were all sealed with chakra, and they all had traps. He didn't want to alarm anyone. And he really did want to mingle. He could do this undercover style. Just because he never did undercover intelligence missions, didn't mean he _couldn't_.

In the din of the club was nearly impossible to hear anything. He could barely hear himself think. The music was loud, the people were yelling, there was a large dance floor below of gyrating people and alcoves around the room. How was he supposed to find his sensei in all this? There were tables around the room as well. Kakashi kept to the wall and tried to stay unobtrusive so he could find Iruka and see what he was up to. He wondered what friend he was here with. Possibly his friend from the mission's room, Izumo?

He actually turned the corner and ran into that jounin Takehiko. He apologized and the man laughed and said it wasn't a problem. Kakashi leaned against the wall when he spied a familiar looking man run up to Takehiko and put his arm around him. It was Iruka, but not also not him. His hair was down, and his scar was gone, obviously hidden under some sort of small henge. He was laughing and his eyes were sparkling with laughter. He was wearing his weapons again; Kakashi could see the bumps of them through the tight clothing he was wearing. Anyone seeing this man would find him handsome, beautiful, even. Desirable. And they would not connect him to Iruka-sensei. It was remarkable, really. This lively creature bore little resemblance to the tired, compulsively-anal man from the mission desk. And the lovable, friendly sensei. How many personas did Iruka have? Will the real Umino Iruka please stand up?

"Kouki…" Takehiko was saying to Iruka, leaning into the chuunin. "You're so beautiful. And such a tease!"

They kissed briefly and Kakashi had to admit he felt a stabbing sense of pain. Was Iruka living some sort of double life? Kakashi definitely remembered the jounin being the mission room today and hadn't spared a single glance at Iruka. And he distinctly remembered the Iruka's comment about how no one would even notice him if he wasn't there. As if here were merely wallpaper.

"Come home with me tonight, Kouki. I _need_ you." Takehiko said, his words slightly slurred. The jounin led Iruka to a small table in a hidden alcove.

"You're drunk, Takehiko." Iruka said. "I'm not sure you'd even know what to do with me."

"But you'd know what to do." Takehiko said. Kakashi did have to admit, there was logic in that.

"Yes, because _that's_ every man's dream." Iruka said sourly.

"Hey, hey. Don't be hateful. You're just a _chuunin_, damnit I could do much better than you." Takehiko said angrily.

Kakashi wanted to stand up for Iruka or tell the man that he had no idea what he was talking about. That he couldn't do any better than Iruka, but well, that would give away that he was standing not far away listening in.

"Well, if I'm just a chuunin I'll find someone else to fuck. Someone who's not drunk. Maybe Saburo?"

"No, don't leave Kouki, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm sorry you're just a chuunin. You can't help it that you're not as skilled." Takehiko apologized.

Kakashi had to hold in the laughter. Did he really think that was going to count as an apology to Iruka? If he'd said that to the man, he would've been pulling pranks on him for weeks! Months! He couldn't wait to hear what witty thing Iruka was going to say back at him.

"It's okay Takehiko, I know you're drunk and you can't help what you're saying." Iruka said with resignation.

Kakashi wanted to go over there and pull his sensei away from this insensitive prick. Was Iruka really this beaten down around him?

"Will you go home with me then?" Takehiko asked.

"I shouldn't because you're being very mean, but I do want you." Kakashi watched as they kissed a few times, and Iruka pulled apart. "I've gotta go to the restroom. Can you wait here for a few minutes?"

"Sure, baby." Takehiko said, reaching for his glass and refilling it with sake.

Kakashi followed behind as Iruka got up from his alcove table and walked along down the passageways and down a few corridors until he spied the bathroom at the end of a long hallway. However, before he got to the bathroom, Kakashi pulled the chuunin into a supply closet and pressed himself against the man. He felt a kunai against his throat.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Iruka asked him with intensity. Kakashi had to admit, he was impressed with his lover.

"It's me." Kakashi said simply, hoping the man recognized his voice.

"Wha?" Iruka pulled the kunai away. "How on earth? You idiot! _Please_ tell me you didn't follow me."

"Why are you kissing that idiot? Why are you letting him say all those horrible things to you? Why did you run off earlier? And why aren't you standing up for yourself? Takehiko is a total ass you know." Then Kakashi kissed Iruka and the younger man melted into him.

"You shouldn't be here. It's not safe." Iruka said after a while.

"You haven't answered any of my questions." Kakashi said

"Have you considered that I…_cannot_ answer your questions?" Iruka asked his own question.

Kakashi had not considered this and realized in his haze of jealousy he had forgotten all about the rumors of Iruka and his classified, undercover intelligence missions. Well, the supposed rumors. Damnit. But there isn't any way that Ibiki would require Iruka to have sex in order to gather information, would he? Never mind, the man probably wouldn't care how the information was gathered, just that Iruka got the information.

"You are not to have sex with that man." Kakashi heard himself ordering Iruka before he realized it.

"Don't order me around!" Iruka said. "But, I've got to go. I've been gone to long as it is."

Kakashi leaned in and kissed the chuunin hard one more time. "Be careful."

"Do you really want to get me hard before sending me off to Takehiko?" Iruka laughed lightly.

Then Iruka was gone and Kakashi stood in the dark of the closet for a few minutes to calm his beating heart. What was it about that man?

Many hours later, Kakashi was waiting in Iruka's apartment for the man. He was sitting on his couch reading _Icha Icha Paradise_, Pakkun sleeping peacefully next to him. It was getting late and he had to admit he was a little nervous. He had gone home and left Iruka at the club. Once he realized it was a mission and that he would only impede Iruka's effectiveness, possibly endangering it, he had left.

Iruka returned around 4:30am. Kakashi came awake, a little perturbed with himself that he had fallen asleep in the first place. The younger man saw them sitting on the couch and he came and sat down next to them and lay against them.

"I'm so tired." Iruka said. "Can we go to bed?"

"Are you going to top boss again?" Pakkun asked.

"No, I just want to sleep." Iruka yawned and scratched Pakkun's behind. Kakashi felt himself blushing. Iruka looked over at Kakashi. "That okay with you guys?"

"Sleeps fine." Kakashi said tucking his book into his pocket and standing. He watched Iruka disappear into the bedroom while he looked down at Pakkun.

"I'm not telling you. Just ask him." Pakkun said, jumping off the couch and trotting towards the bedroom.

"But you're my summons. You have to tell me." Kakashi whispered. "Did he have sex with that man?"

"Oi, Kakashi, get in here already! I'm tired." Iruka yelled from the bedroom.

Kakashi entered the bedroom tentatively and watched Iruka make up his futon for them, turning down the sheets. It was an intimate gesture and Kakashi had to admit he liked watching the man work. Iruka had already stripped out of his shirt and pants and was now just wearing his boxers and all the weapons.

"Nice _weapons_, Iruka." Pakkun said. "I see why boss-"

"Shut up Pakkun." Kakashi ordered.

Pakkun hopped onto the bed and snuggled at the foot of the bed.

"Well, thank-you, Pakkun." Iruka said, somewhat obliviously. He was taking off the gear and storing it in his gear case, putting everything back in its place.

Kakashi stripped down to his boxers as well, folding his clothes into a neat pile and set them on a chair by the end table. Iruka and he slipped into the bed and he pulled the younger man into his arms.

"No, I didn't have sex with Takehiko, Kakashi. I put a mild sedative into his sake at the club and he fell asleep once we got back to his place." Iruka said.

Kakashi felt a breath that he realized he hadn't been holding let go.

"I don't think I could ever have sex for a mission, which just seems wrong. I know some people do and can. But I don't think I could. At least not with someone like him. He doesn't respect me or even like me. He just likes my body." Iruka blushed. "I will have to clear it with Ibiki to tell you more, because you already discovered some of it. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I'm trying to discover some information that Takehiko knows…flirting with him has proven useful but I'm not sure how much more it's going to do. He took me back to his jounin apartments last night and that was definitely not the lead we were looking for."

Iruka turned around in his arms and looked at Kakashi. "Thank-you for being here when I got home."

Kakashi smiled. "Maa…you're welcome. And I had to return the completed mission report to you."

"You really redid it?" Iruka smiled happily snuggled into the man. "No, really, thank-you. These missions are stressful and no one really understands. All the subterfuge can really get to you. Well, I suppose Ibiki and Yamanaka do. Possibly Shikamaru, but he hasn't been on that many missions. He's a terrible liar. Always has been." Iruka sighed and laid his hand on the older man's chest.

They lay there like that for a while.

"What are we doing Kakashi?" Iruka whispered after a long time.

When Kakashi didn't answer, Iruka lifted his head and looked at him, but Kakashi pretended he was asleep. He had no idea what to say to him and he really didn't want to have this conversation right now. He didn't want to ruin what they had with words or labels. Morning would come soon enough and he supposed they could have that awkward conversation then.


	4. Spoiling the Mutt

**Chapter Four: Spoiling the Mutt**

Iruka woke up and stretched, realizing sadly that he was alone in the bed. He sat up blinking and scratched at his scar. He heard a knocking around noise and then the muffled sound of Kakashi talking to someone. Iruka smiled to himself and got up, walking out into the living room. Kakashi was already dressed and talking to Pakkun, they were arguing about steak of all things.

"You promised me steak, boss." Pakkun whined.

"I'll go get it _later_." Kakashi said an edge to his voice. Obviously this little argument had been going back and forth for a while.

"Morning." Iruka smiled happily and upon entering his own tiny kitchen, he kissed Kakashi on the cheek and watched as the man blushed lightly. It pleased him to see the old man without his mask, to see his emotions for once. Iruka opened the freezer, pulled a steak out and put it in the microwave and set the defroster.

"Was that a steak?" Pakkun said reverently.

"Sure was. Do you like rib eye?" Iruka looked down at the pug and winked.

"I think I love you, Iruka." Pakkun said his tail wagging.

"Traitor." Kakashi muttered, and then picked up the coffee pot. "Coffee?"

"Hai." Iruka said and pulled down his favorite dolphin mug that Naruto gave him a few years ago for his birthday and added a lot of creamer and sugar to it. He drank about half of it in one long gulp then took a deep breath.

"_Now_ I'm awake. Have you been up long?" Iruka asked.

"No, just long enough to make the coffee, really." Kakashi said looking at Iruka.

"I've got a meeting with Ibiki-san soon. You will have to come. I will have to tell him that you know some of the information. You will have to be debriefed about what you do know since you happened across some of the information innocently." Iruka said as he glanced up at the clock on the microwave, then he took the now defrosted steak out and started to season it.

"You don't have to go through all that for him, just cook it." Kakashi grumbled, trying to take the steak away. Iruka slapped at his hand.

"I'll do whatever I want to do for him." Iruka said. "Just because he's a dog doesn't mean he doesn't have taste buds. Honestly, Kakashi."

Kakashi left the kitchen wandered into the living room. "If you spoil him, you're going to just ruin him." Kakashi sat down on the couch with his arms crossed.

Pakkun came up and sat down next to Kakashi. "I think he's perfect. Can we keep him?"

"Shut up or _I'll_ eat that steak." Kakashi said.

"You will not." Iruka said from the kitchen. "We're having lunch with Ibiki soon. Granted it's a terrible little restaurant and they have the worst tempura but it's free." Iruka was now cooking the steak on some sort of little indoor grill pan.

"Ooo…he's got good hearing. And did you see all his body? He works out. He's not all skinny and lazy like you, boss." Pakkun seemed very pleased with himself.

"I hate tempura." Kakashi said absently.

Iruka was laughing in the kitchen. Kakashi turned around and glared at him. Iruka closed his mouth and tried to keep his laughter to a minimum. He finished grilling the steak, then cut it up into nice bite size pieces and put it on a plate and placed it on the ground for Pakkun. The pug raced over and started scarfing it down immediately.

"Come on, then. Let's get dressed, Kashi. You might have to fill up on something before you go then, since you don't like tempura." Iruka glanced sideways at Kakashi with a grin.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're not the innocent sensei that everyone thinks you are, Iruka."

"I really don't know why everyone thinks that I am." Iruka laughed as they got to the bedroom and closed the door.

Later, the two shenobi slipped into the dank little bar with the sticky floors and met Ibiki about twenty minutes late. Ibiki frowned at the sight of Kakashi.

"You're late, Iruka." Ibiki said. "And what's he doing here?"

"Sorry, Ibiki." Iruka flushed, remembering _why_ they were late.

"It's okay, I already ordered for you, though. Kakashi-san, are you hungry?" Ibiki asked.

"No, I'm fine." Kakashi said. "I'll have a glass of sake, though."

Ibiki signaled the water to bring them a round of drinks.

"Care to explain?" Ibiki raised an eyebrow expectantly. "It's not usual protocol to bring friends with you to these types of meetings, Iruka."

Iruka flushed again. "I know, Ibiki. Do you remember our last conversation? About ahh..?"

Ibiki looked from the blushing Iruka to the smiling Kakashi, then burst out laughing. "So this is your lover, Iruka? I still don't see why you brought him here."

"You told Ibiki about us?" Kakashi said, turning towards Iruka.

Iruka huffed for a moment.

"Well not really…" Iruka started to explain, taking a sip of sake.

"And you call _me_ a pervert!" Kakashi laughed and pulled out his _Icha Icha Paradise_.

Iruka pulled the book out of his hands. "Don't read that book when you're in public with me, that's just rude."

Kakashi sighed and put the book away in his pocket.

"Anyways, what I was trying to say is that last night he got _jealous_ and followed me." Iruka said tartly.

"I was not jealous. I was _concerned_ for your well being." Kakashi said.

"That's not what Pakkun said."

"What does that mutt know?" Kakashi snorted.

"You know he is very insightful, Kakashi." Iruka said.

"He's a nin dog, Iruka, and you're spoiling him."

Ibiki watched the two of them interact silently for a few minutes, and then interrupted.

"Can we get back to the mission a stake here?" Ibiki asked.

"Yes, as I was saying, he followed me to the club where I was having my date. Takehiko asked me back to his place; however he only took me back to his jounin apartments. He wanted sex. I drugged him and he fell asleep. He did not give out any new information. I'm sorry." Iruka went on and added a few extra details that he had picked up from Takehiko's cronies, but it wasn't really much of anything useful at this point.

Ibiki sighed and glared at Kakashi. "Why did you follow Iruka?"

"I was jealous." Kakashi said, shrugging.

Iruka turned and looked at Kakashi, who was studiously looking at his sake glass.

"The jounin Takehiko is suspected of being in a ring of possible rouge nins that are trying to infiltrate Konoha and possibly ROOT. We know that he is a part of a larger group and Iruka, posing as the chuunin Kouki, has been trying to ingratiate himself into that group, to gain access to their information. Unfortunately, I'm not sure Takehiko is going to work much longer. I think you need to try working on the other jounin, _Saburo_. You said he showed an interest in you as well?"

Iruka shifted anxiously in his seat. "Yes, that is true."

"You would just send him there, to be _used_ like that?" Kakashi demanded.

"Kakashi, this is a mission. You know how it is. I cannot let the squeamish feelings of a man's boyfriend get in the way. You have to understand our point of view. I'm sorry about this but Konoha comes first." Ibiki finished his lunch and took a large sip of sake. "And Iruka, it was irresponsible of you to get involved in a relationship in the middle of a mission, anyways."

Iruka didn't know what to say. He didn't even know if he was in a relationship in the first place. Kami help him, Kakashi and he hadn't even discussed it yet. But if he denied the relationship to Ibiki then it would be like telling Kakashi he didn't want a relationship and he didn't know if he did want one. Did he want a relationship with the man? He was so confused. He wanted to look over at him see Kakashi's expression, but considering they were sitting side by side in a booth, with an interrogations expert staring at them, it didn't really seem like the right time.

Iruka scratched at his scar, and then tugged at his pony tail.

Ibiki handed over another mission scroll and sighed. "You can be the worst liar about some things, Iruka. I swear. I really don't know how you do these missions."

"Have you seen him undercover, Ibiki?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

Ibiki turned to look at the copy-nin. "I have, in fact."

"He's very good. Unrecognizable, really." Kakashi said with a faraway voice, "It's the little things, too. He looks only slightly different but it's like an entirely different person. He's a very good actor."

Iruka turned to look at Kakashi with a frown.

Ibiki nodded. "That's why he's one of my best. Sadly he chose to do the academy work full time."

"Since I have been briefed on the mission, I would be willing to assist on the mission. I can henge and come along. Surely I could be a friend to Kouki?" Kakashi suggested.

There was a long pause while Ibiki took a long sip and studied the man. "Kakashi, I've know you for a long time. You have been emotionally detached for a long time. Can you be a friend to Kouki and watch him flirt with Saburo? Undercover work was never really your strong suit."

"Maa…Ibiki-san…" Kakashi said. "I've even been working on my henge."

"You will need to butch it up a little, though." Iruka added.

"Wha?" Kakashi looked at Iruka. "Have you been talking to Pakkun again? Damn mutt."


	5. Let me show you my ramen noodle!

**Chapter Five: Let me show you my ramen noodle!**

Kakashi and Iruka stood in front of the mirror in Iruka's apartment. Iruka was blow drying his hair and applying some sort of goop to his hair and making it look very tousled and sexy. Kakashi wanted to take him back into the bedroom and mess it up again. He restrained himself and leaned against the wall. The younger man already had his henge on that obscured his scar on his nose and the larger one on his back. Iruka glanced at Kakashi in the mirror and rolled his eyes.

"What?" Iruka said over the screeching of the hair dryer.

"Nothing." Kakashi shrugged. His henge was done. He had fixed his eyes to brown, his face was uncovered and 'butched' it up to Iruka's (and Pakkun's) satisfaction. His hair was blond and in a pony tail. Iruka had dressed him in a tight fitting black silk shirt and black leather pants. He felt like some sort of fucking pirate and he had told Iruka so earlier. Pakkun had even made fun of him. However, Iruka had assured him that this Saburo character liked that look, whatever that meant. Kakashi knew of the man, but not that well. He didn't socialize with other jounin's, outside the few that he'd gone to academy with, or had worked in ANBU alongside back in the day. He knew what the man looked like, and that was about it. Something about Saburo had always seemed…_off_.

Iruka interrupted his thoughts. "Change your face's henge around a little. I don't want you to look so much like YOU just in case. And this is an order."

Kakashi pouted. "Maa…I think you're just getting kinky." He stared in the mirror, feeling a little lack of inspiration and changed his henge around, into a mix of Sauske and Naruto and Yamato's features. Each of the features taken separately it was hard to tell where they came from.

Iruka smiled at him in the mirror. "Much better…although kind of creepy. And _please_…get rid of Naruto's bone structure. I'm not sure I can kiss you with that."

Kakashi laughed and teased in a horrible impression of Naruto, "Come on, sensei! Let me show you my ramen noodle!"

Iruka shuddered, and then they looked at each other and they both laughed. Iruka tossed his hairbrush at Kakashi then left the bathroom to get dressed.

"Come on, Pakkun! Help me get dressed. What do you know about fetish and bondage gear?" Iruka said to the dog, which trotted after Iruka like a shadow. Really, it was sad. The mutt really was a complete suck up. He could hear the two of them chatting gleefully in the bedroom. Iruka had gotten into feeding all of the niken daily treats, letting them sleep in the bed, bathing them. Really, it was awful. The niken were getting completely spoiled. They were never going to be any good on missions anymore.

"And hurry up, Kashi!" Iruka yelled from the bedroom. "We still gotta go all the way over to Kouki's apartment first, you know." He knew they had to keep to their cover in case anyone was watching 'Kouki'. Really, as if he needed the chuunin to tell him how to do his job.

"You're going to have to take my lead on this, Kakashi." Iruka said, all of a sudden, poking his head back into the bathroom, only wearing jeans. "Saburo is manipulative…"

"You know, I am a _genius_. I think I even have a piece of paper that proves it somewhere." Kakashi said, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at the younger man. "I have been on just a few missions before. I think I can handle it. And ANBU will be there watching somewhere."

"No, what I mean is…Saburo likes to play games. He's a sexual deviant." Iruka sighed. "You'll see what I mean. We might have to _do_ things to get some answers."

Kakashi frowned. "Then we'll just have to 'influence' the conversation into different directions, Kouki."

Iruka smiled and tapped a finger on Kakashi's nose playfully, his words belying the severity. "We'll see how it goes. But know that I'm lead on this mission, Kashi. You must follow my orders." Kakashi waved the younger man's hand away.

A short few hours later, they were in the flashy, loud, thumping bar that was the club _Mokuren_. Kakashi walked behind Iruka, not minding very much. Iruka had a fine ass, after all. And he was wearing these low slung jeans that were very tight and a black leather shirt that was made out of straps and studs. Kakashi really didn't want to know where Iruka had bought the thing and while it was not his taste and certainly not his kink, he had to admit the chuunin did make it look good. You could see his well defined, tanned muscular body through it and he was wearing his lovely weapons again. It was a very sexy look. They paused and leaned against a wall, overlooking the dance floor.

"Did you want to _dance_, Kouki?" Kakashi asked with a quirk of a smile.

Iruka turned to him and laughed. Iruka opened his mouth to respond, but then there was a man next to Iruka, tapping on his shoulder, whispering something in his ear, apparently beckoning them. Kakashi never got to hear Iruka's response, because then they were now walking along a few catwalks, following the man. They walked down a corridor that was better lit, the music fading, however the thumping beat of the music remained. There stopped before a door that said 'PRIVATE' on it. The anonymous man opened the door before them and Iruka and Kakashi walked in, however the man who had fetched them did not join them in the room. He merely shut the door behind them.

The room was opulent. It was decorated somewhat like the Mokuren Bar; deep purple walls, there were long walls of windows overlooking Konoha, panels of white curtains billowing in a gentle breeze. Kakashi and Iruka descended into the room, into a sunken living room. There were two men in the room. There were two couches opposite each other, both white and very plush. There was a leather ottoman between the couch, with a few glasses and a pitcher of clear liquid on it.

Kakashi followed Iruka and they sat on one of large couches, next to Takehiko. The other man was Saburo, he was sitting alone on the couch opposite them, legs crossed, wearing a formal black hakama with gold swirls and a black obi. He had a short samurai sword tucked into his belt. He had long brown hair and pale features with dark brown eyes. He looked bored and he was swirling a clear liquid in a glass.

"Irasshaimase." Saburo said inquired, eyeing Iruka. "Having a nice evening, Kouki?" The man downed the liquid in the glass, and then set it down.

Iruka shrugged gracefully. "We just arrived. Thank-you for asking."

Takehiko made an annoyed sound but Saburo and Iruka ignored him, watching each other. Kakashi watched the two of them watch each other.

"So…it seems you have upset Takehiko here." Saburo said as he poured himself another few fingers of the clear liquid. He did not offer them any. Apparently they were not guests.

"I'm not sure how that is your concern, Saburo-san." Iruka said.

Saburo smiled. "It's not, but I find it amusing."

Takehiko swayed a little on the couch, obviously somewhat inebriated, but surprisingly silent.

"I'm glad Takehiko's blue balls amused you." Iruka said.

Saburo laughed lightly, and looked closer at Iruka, as if really seeing him for the first time. "Yes, indeed." He glanced briefly at Kakashi. "And who is this?"

Iruka shrugged. "Hiroshi Tanaka."

Saburo looked at Kakashi. "I don't believe I've we've met?" He said, but it wasn't really a question.

"I'm a jounin visiting from Sand country." Kakashi said calmly with a slightly different inflection to his voice. Not an accent, per se, just enough of a slight cadence. He knew he was somewhat famous and he didn't want anyone recognizing his voice. He also wanted Takehiko to know that he was a jounin since the asshat seemed to find rank very important. Too bad he couldn't tell him who he _really_ was.

"And you find _his balls_ more to your liking, then?" Saburo asked.

"Again, Saburo-san, I'm not sure how this is your concern." Iruka said. "Are we even friends?"

Saburo leaned forward suddenly, his hakama opening slightly, revealing a hint of a scarred chest. "Would you like to be friends?"

"I think your dangerous, Saburo." Iruka said after a few moments, the silence of the room broken only by the thumping of the club music still to be heard faintly through the door.

Saburo leaned back and took another sip of his drink. "Then you are not as naive as you look, Kouki."

They sat there for a few minutes while Saburo drank his drink and watched Iruka.

"Why are we here?" Iruka said after a few minutes.

"You have peeked my curiosity, Kouki." Saburo said, setting his glass down.

"Saburo!" Takehiko interrupted, "You said-"

Saburo waved at the man in a dismissal, "You assumed, Takehiko. You can leave now."

"I-" Takehiko started.

"Do I have to make you leave?" Saburo said his voice did not change, but the threat was there.

During the conversation, Saburo's eyes never left Iruka's face. He tilted his head to the side a little, watching Iruka's expressions, his face. Like he was examining a work of art. Or a piece of meat. Kakashi wasn't sure which was more disturbing.

"N-nn-no, Saburo-sama. I'm leaving. Goodnight. I'm sorry." Takehiko nearly stumbled as he got up and left in a hurry, barely able to form the seals to transport himself home. His face was pale and shaky as he gave Saburo one last fearful look before he was gone in a small puff of smoke.

The room was quiet for a while Saburo continued to study Iruka, and Kakashi studied Saburo. Then Saburo poured himself another drink. Again, he did not offer anything for the guests.

"Do you like danger, Kouki?" Saburo asked.

Iruka leaned back in the couch. "Sometimes."

"Do you like this… _sand nin_?" Saburo asked, taking a sip of his drink. "What was your name again?"

"Hiroshi Tanaka" Kakashi supplied amiably, but he knew that the man remembered his name, despite his comment to the contrary. This was a game. And he recognized Iruka's earlier concern for what it had been; anxiety over meeting a manipulative, dangerous, sadomasochistic man whom they were going to deceive in order to obtain information.

"He's very nice." Iruka added with a smile.

"Well, isn't that…_nice_." Saburo said, smiling back. But it wasn't a nice smile.

"You're not a very good host, Saburo-san. You haven't even offered us any drinks." Iruka said.

"Did you want one?" Saburo asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Not really." Iruka said.

"And you…_sand nin_?" Saburo inquired, looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi wanted to laugh at the by-the-book techniques the guy was using on him to belittle him and try and make him feel insecure but he had to admit it was kind of working. He was already feeling less-than himself being in the henge in the first place, and having this guy sit there and play mind games with him was galling. However, there might be some sort of drug in the drink. So he wasn't going to take any.

Kakashi shook his head, "No thank-you, Saburo-san."

"Well, now that the pleasantries are observed, Kouki, have you fucked this sand nin? Showing him the generous spirit of the Konoha citizens, ne?" Saburo asked.

They both watched Iruka blush furiously. Even with the modified henge covering the scar accrues his nose, it was still a violent explosion of red across his face. No henge could ever hide his sensei's powerful blushes, Kakashi thought to himself. And it was still damned attractive. The room was silent while they watched Iruka blush.

"Was it _good_?" Saburo asked.

"I think that's private, Saburo-san. We are, after all, hardly friends-" Iruka started.

Saburo smiled. "Oh, but you're wrong; nothing is private in this room. And, I _want_ to be friends. Don't you like danger, after all?"

Iruka was still blushing, then huffed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, it was very good."

Kakashi turned to look at Iruka, a little shocked that he was answering the man's questions. First, it was private. Secondly, he wasn't entirely sure it was necessary. And thirdly, Iruka may have forgotten, but he remembered there was most likely ANBU listening outside the windows.

"Well, that is _good_ to hear." Saburo looked at Kakashi. "He is attractive."

Iruka blushed. "Hai."

Kakashi was starting to feel somewhat awkward and vaguely like a third wheel the way they were discussing him like he wasn't even there. But he also gathered that this was part of Saburo's game. And that Iruka was acting this part. He kept his temper in check. He was to play the stupid foolish person who was confused and pretty and going along for a ride. Although how he could be smart enough to be a jounin and yet fall for this, Saburo must think he was the stupidest jounin ever. Unless he's used to dealing with ones like Takehiko, he supposed.

"If I asked you to suck his cock right now, in front of me…would you?" Saburo asked.

Iruka flushed, and then looked shocked and a little mortified.

Saburo laughed, "What happened to your love of danger, Kouki?"

"That's not danger, Saburo-san, that's just… _kinky_!" Iruka said flustered, squirming a little in the couch.

"But you've already fucked him, and assuredly sucked it. What's the big deal?" Saburo said, taking another sip of his drink.

"It's private!" Iruka said, his ire working up, arms gesturing wildly. "Besides, you and your friends don't really want anything to do with me. You've got your little private circle of friends and places you guys go. Don't think I don't know. I know I'm merely a chuunin but I'm not stupid enough to know when I'm left out. Apparently I'm only good enough around here as…some sort of…_sexual play-thing_!"

Saburo had leaned back in the couch during Iruka's little tirade and he watched him through heavy lidded eyes. Kakashi well knew what he was seeing. Iruka was very…passionate and beautiful when he was angry. He literally glowed when he was yelling. It was truly sexy. And it hit Kakashi then…did Iruka know how sexy he was when he was angry and arguing? No, he couldn't possibly…

"I see, Kouki." Saburo leaned forward and poured himself more of his drink, then leaned back and sipped it again. He seemed nonplused by Iruka's outburst.

"What do you see?" Iruka said.

"Takehiko's position is now open." Saburo said casually.

"What position is that?" said Iruka slowly, blinking owlishly.

"Whatever position I tell you." Saburo responded, one side of his mouth curved up in a smile. "Still interested in that danger, Kouki?"

Iruka took a deep breath and seemed to be thinking for a few minutes. Kakashi wasn't sure what he was going to do. He looked over at the younger man, curious to get a read on the situation. He had been on a lot of missions in his time, although very few undercover missions. This had to be the weirdest.

Iruka tilted his head to each side, cracking his neck a few times in each direction, then turned to face Kakashi and smiled sagely. Then he reached down and started unzipping Kakashi's pants. Kakashi actually jumped a little; he wasn't expecting it.

Saburo chuckled a little. "Is your _nice_ sand nin frightened?"

Kakashi was going to argue but Iruka patted his thigh, "No, no. Please accept Konoha hospitality Hiroshi-san."

Iruka reached into Kakashi's pants and started sucking on him. He couldn't help himself, but he did instantly get hard. Iruka was very good at it and despite the fact that they were on a mission, that there was a creepy man watching, undoubtedly ANBU listening, he couldn't help his eyelids flutter a little and gasp as Iruka continued to lavish attention on his cock, sucking on it greedily, bobbing his head up and down. Kakashi heard moaning, and absently realized as he looked down as hands were fisted in Iruka's hair, that it was him. He chuunin had two fingers in his ass, and was sucking him with such a rhythm. His hot little mouth. He couldn't think, then it was over, he was coming into Iruka's mouth and he was gasping for breath, shaking on the couch.

Iruka tucked Kakashi back into his pants, and then turned back to Saburo, licking his fingers.

"Well, it was nice to see you, Saburo. I want to get this one home though. Maybe we talk another time, ne?"

Kakashi looked at Saburo who was watching Iruka with a glazed over expression.

"Yes, indeed. I'll see you soon. You remind me of someone I once knew, little koi. Swim away."

Iruka nodded then smiled at Saburo and made seals to transport. They transported a few rooftops away. They were silent and jumped a few rooftops away. Then he took Kakashi's hand and they transported again. And again. And again. Until they had transported seven times. Then they made clones and sent them to Kouki's apartment for the night.

Then they dropped their henges, and Iruka transported them to one last spot. It was outside a window. Iruka quickly dispatched all the traps at the window and easily entered the room. It was a bedroom. Kakashi followed him and looked around curiously. It was _Ibiki's_ bedroom. The chief interrogator was sitting up in bed, obviously just woken up.

"Iruka, I told you to stop doing that." Ibiki grumbled.

"Eh, it's too important, Ibiki." Iruka said, walking out of the bedroom, into the rest of the house. Kakashi followed. Why did Iruka know where Ibiki lived? Where his bedroom window was? And how to get into it so easily? Apparently he did this frequently? Were the man lovers? Kakashi couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy. Iruka had moved into the kitchen and was sitting in one of Ibiki's bar stools. Kakashi leaned against the wall, frowning.

Ibiki walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. He was wearing pajamas and he started getting out pans and opening the refrigerator.

"Want your usual, Iruka?" Ibiki asked.

"Yes, please." Iruka said sounding happy, leaning forward on the counter. He turned to look at Kakashi. "Kakashi, how do you like your eggs?"

"We came all the way over here for eggs? I could have made eggs." Kakashi said unable to keep the petulant sound out of his voice.

"No, we came here because I have to tell Ibiki about the mission. And because I have some questions for him. AND because he makes fantastic eggs. Don't be a child." Iruka said, and then turned back to Ibiki. "Just make him your famous eggs."

Kakashi snorted.

"What happened?" Ibiki asked as he added a large amount of butter to his frying pan. And started to cook up bacon in a second pan.

"Well…Takehiko is out. Using Saburo now as a contact he is very interested in me, I guess you can say. I think it's time I went in deep cover. I'm not sure I can maintain both personas. I think I'll have to be just Kouki for a while."

Ibiki nodded, cracking eggs into the pan, and then breaking the yokes. He sprinkled salt and pepper on them.

"Kakashi, how do you think it went?"

"I thought it was completely fucked up." Kakashi said with a scowl.

"I thought you _enjoyed_ yourself." Iruka laughed as the copy-nin blushed.

Ibiki looked at the two of them curiously, and then plated the breakfast of bacon and eggs for the three of them and they sat around Ibiki's little breakfast table eating quietly. While they were eating, an ANBU knocked on the door; Ibiki answered it, spoke a few muffled words, and came back to the table with a scroll. He read it over while finishing his late night breakfast. He scratched the side of his head and looked at Kakashi.

"I think I'm going to have to agree with Iruka here, Kakashi. You did enjoy yourself." Ibiki said, grinning.

"Stupid ANBU." Kakashi muttered, then cleared his throat and changed topics. "But that does bring up a valid point. "You see what sorts of things this man is wanting of Iruka. How can we require this as a mission? It is not right."

"He didn't touch, Iruka. You did." Ibiki said.

"But you should've seen the **way** he _looked_ at him. What if that's what he wants next?" Kakashi argued.

"I'm not going to put men in prison for looking at your boyfriend cross-eyed, Kakashi." Ibiki said. "Iruka is a good looking man. You will have to get over it."

Kakashi sighed but Iruka leaned forward.

"No, Ibiki-san, there is something to what Kakashi is saying. And something that he wouldn't have picked up on. Something that Saburo said to me at the end. He called me '_little koi'_ and told me to '_swim away'_." Iruka looked gripped the interrogators arm. "This is why I came tonight to see you. There is only one other person who has called me that and told me that. Please tell me he's still in prison."

Kakashi looked at Iruka, knowing the answer.

"Yes, of course Mizuki is still in prison." Ibiki nodded firmly.

Iruka sighed and looked relieved. "It's just…too coincidental, though."

"Then it's a good thing I don't believe in coincidences, Iruka." Ibiki said, smiling thinly.

A transportation jutsu later, they were back in Iruka's apartment showering together.

"How do you know how to get into Ibiki's bedroom window so well?" Kakashi asked, trying for casualness, kissing the back of Iruka's neck.

"Because I've been in there a bunch of times and he taught me how to open the seals." Iruka said, turning around to kiss Kakashi's lips.

"Oh." Kakashi said. But that wasn't really an answer. Actually, that was worse. The man taught him how to get in there? That was like giving someone the key to your apartment. "So you and Ibiki used to be…?" Kakashi prompted.

Iruka looked at him with confusion. Then horror. "What? Oh, god no. Where did you get that idea?"

"You said he taught you how to get into his bedroom window!" Kakashi said.

"You read too many porn novels, you perv! He did that so I could give him mission reports. We've become friends. And he's got a crush on Anko. I'm helping him woo her!" Iruka said stepping out of the shower in a huff and wrapping a towel around his waist. He opened the bathroom door and marched into the bedroom.

"Well, to be fair, you said of lot of things that could be misconstrued, Iruka." Kakashi held.

"Pakkun, how do you put up with him?" Iruka said, toweling himself dry then getting into bed.

"Through much zen meditation and contemplation." Pakkun said from where he was half sleeping on the end of Iruka's futon

"That's why I love you, Pakkun." Iruka laughed and kissed the pug goodnight.

Kakashi crawled into the bed beside Iruka, amazed at how his life had changed so dramatically in just a week. They were both exhausted and sleep was overcoming them quickly as morning light slanted through the window. Kakashi wanted to say something, not sure what it was, and when he was about to find his words, he looked down and realized Iruka was already asleep, his features softened slightly, nestled against his chest. They still haven't had that talk about what they were, what this relationship was.


	6. The Sexy Sensei

**Chapter Six: The Sexy Sensei**

Every night Iruka and Kakashi went to _Mokuren_; danced, drank and pretended to have a great time. And every night they went home to Kouki's apartment, have a late dinner. They would wake up late watch TV and read, then shower and then back head out to the club to do it all over again. They talked about silly things like music and TV shows and movies. Mostly babble that Iruka filled the conversation and Kakashi grunted along. Still they hadn't been called back to speak or see Saburo again. They knew it was merely a waiting game; a mind game that the man seemed to be playing with them.

Iruka continued to party it up and dance hypnotically with Kakashi in the club, putting on a good show for everyone, making out with him by the bar, dry humping him by the bathroom, licking him on the dance floor, etc. Iruka was completely shameless and Kakashi didn't seem to mind. It had been somewhat odd when they ran into Ebisu one night and he had looked rather oddly at Iruka, as if he couldn't quite place him. Ebisu was wearing nothing but a dog collar, and a gimp get up. Ebisu had a frown on his face, like he felt like he _should_ know Iruka, but couldn't quite remember why or where. Iruka walked past him without hesitation; he had actually suspected something was up with that man all along. Iruka laughed and started making out with Kakashi again and they lost Ebisu in the crowd.

Another night Iruka had even danced with Izumo and Kotetsu. The two were pretty drunk and didn't seem to have any idea that they were dancing with Iruka at all. When Kakashi growled at him afterwards for taking unnecessary risks, he had just laughed it off. Iruka knew how little these people really saw the _real_ Iruka, and he knew they wouldn't recognize him. They only saw the 'sensei' or the 'anal mission clerk'. This dancing, bondage leather-wearing shenobi was nothing like _those men_. It was almost laughable.

It was almost a week later when Saburo finally called them back again. And it wasn't even for a 'private' gathering. He wanted them to come to some sort of party he was throwing. And it wasn't exactly an invitation. It was an order. Well, Kouki was invited. And he _was_ bringing Hiroshi, so he didn't really care if Saburo liked it or not.

The party was held in another of the private rooms that they had not known existed at the club, further down below into the bowels of the club. Once they stepped past the threshold of the room, they temperature of the place dropped and Iruka looked around. Was this a genjitsu, he considered, frowning to himself? He glanced over at Kakashi, and he was looking around, too. Maybe not. Were they still even at _Mokuren_? There were about ten people scattered about the room, including Saburo. The rest of the people were unfamiliar to Iruka. Possibly because they were all in henge form, much like Iruka and Kakashi? If only Kakashi could use his sharingan eye, this would be much easier, Iruka thought morosely.

Iruka felt eyes on him and he looked over at Saburo. He smiled at the man and shrugged. He would make the man come to him for making him wait over a week. He wasn't going to chase after him. Iruka was peeved this mission was taking so damn long. His summer was almost over and he hadn't even been to the hot springs once! Iruka and Kakashi walked over to the side of the room and idly made chit chat about the décor blandly.

They didn't have to wait long. Soon Saburo was standing in front of them.

"Irasshaimase, _Kouki_," Saburo said without a smile. "I'm glad you could join us."

Iruka nodded with a faint smile. Did the man believe he was here out of happiness or pleasure?

"Thank-you for the kind offer." Iruka said politely. If Iruka was nothing else, it was polite to a fault.

"And I see you brought your _sand nin_." Saburo added. "That's good."

Iruka nodded again. "Well, he is a pretty accessory. And he matched my outfit."

Saburo laughed. It wasn't a nice sound and it sounded abrupt and unused. A few of the people around the room turned to watch with undisguised interest. Iruka hoped Saburo wasn't going to make him blow Kakashi in front of all these people.

"Well, aren't you amusing?" Saburo said, looking at Iruka. "I hadn't expected that."

Iruka smiled wryly. "I'm just full of surprises." He looked around the room. "So what's this party for?"

Saburo tilted his head and shrugged. He made the gesture look artless. "It's an initiation, actually."

Iruka felt the first tendrils of fear. He kept them from showing on his face and managed to look curious. "An initiation, Saburo-san?"

"Yes, Kouki." Saburo smiled again, that bland smile of his that did not reach his eyes. It wasn't a comforting smile. "_Yours_."

"Ahhh." Iruka nodded again, trying to think desperately. What would they make him do? What? Maybe that blow job wasn't such a bad idea. It was the worst of a lot of evils and didn't hurt anyone.

"I can see your mind racing, _little koi_." Saburo pulled Iruka's hand away from Kakashi and into the crook of his arm. "Don't be afraid." The other man chuckled. "It's not such a big deal, no?"

"No, Saburo." Iruka smiled, but pulled away all the same. "What do I have to do?"

"Oh, it's simple enough." Saburo said, smiling again. He laughed again. "Kill the _sand nin_."

Iruka felt his heart thump loudly in his chest.

"What?" he heard Kakashi said next to him.

Iruka glanced behind him and realized there were people all around them. When had the people moved? Did the room suddenly shift into focus? What was happening?

"Oh, he's being restrained right now, so it shouldn't be _too difficult_, Kouki." Saburo said.

Iruka realized that four of the shenobi from the room had indeed surrounded Kakashi and were 'restraining' him. He was effectively been held down. Of course, but he was friggen _Sharingan ne Kakashi_ and he could break free easily but that would, of course, ruin their cover and their mission. It was up to Iruka to make that decision as he was the mission leader. Kakashi was looking to him to make this decision. Which is why Kakashi was basically lying there waiting for him. Iruka's heart twisted painfully in his chest as he looked down at him.

Iruka then nodded slowly to Saburo and held his hand out to take one of Saburo's katanas. "May I?"

The man smiled and handed him one, "Of course."

Iruka took the katana and held it to Kakashi's throat and smiled happily, then turned around and smiled at Saburo. "It's kinda sad though. He's so pretty!"

"You can always find another toy, Kouki." Saburo said.

"I suppose." Iruka said with a sigh, touching the blade to his throat, actually drawing blood. Kakashi winced.

"The next generation will always surpass the previous one. It's one of the never-ending cycles in life." Saburo said sagely, coming to stand next to Kouki.

Iruka turned and looked at Saburo and blinked owlishly at him a few times.

"Uhhh…generations of lovers? Sounds kinda _kinky_…" Iruka managing with a blush, and then looked down at Kakashi. He nodded imperceptibly at him.

Suddenly the room was in a blur of action. Kakashi had uncovered his sharingan eye and was flying around the room fighting. Iruka tossed Saburo's katana to him, and reached down for his own two sai's that were always attached to his thighs; they were his preferred weapon anyways. Iruka had already dispatching two of the men, trying very hard not to think about all the blood and the fact that he had just easily killed two men. He had never lightly put people to death. He tossed some exploding tags that he had brought to the left of him as a distraction and dodged to the right, and then suddenly he was standing in front of Saburo. The man was smiling that horrid smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I knew _you_ would be fun, Kouki." Saburo said. "But I didn't know your _sand nin_ would be as well!"

Iruka didn't respond, he held out his sai's in front of him in his practiced fighting stance. He knew the other man was most likely a much better fighter. And he was already winded from fighting. Iruka felt Kakashi come up behind him.

Saburo smiled that smile again. "_Sand nin_, are you trying to look underneath the underneath?"

Kakashi quickly began to make hand signs for a jutsu to bind the man but he was just suddenly not there and the room was empty. The genjitsu around the room began to fade when the presence of Saburo in the room left. They looked around and realized it was a large empty warehouse; most likely not in the club at all. They looked around at the dead bodies. Iruka heard Kakashi ground his teeth.

Kakashi pulled a scroll out and nicked his thumb with a knife. Pakkun appeared with a puff of smoke.

"Hey Boss." Pakkun said. "_Iruka_."

Iruka waved, and then walked around the perimeter of the room, checking to make sure everyone was actually dead. Yes, nine dead bodies. And with the dead, the henges had dropped and he did recognize a few of them as chuunin and two jounin's he vaguely knew.

"Pakkun, get another summon out, we need to inform Ibiki-san, pronto. We lost our ANBU backup support." Iruka ordered.

Kakashi looked at him. Iruka shrugged. He wasn't going to apologize for giving orders.

"Sorry, Pakkun. _Please_?" Iruka smiled. "I've got some steak marinating at home for you."

"Thank-you Boss. Oh, and you too, _Kakashi_."

"_Turncoat_." Kakashi muttered.

Another poof and another summon appeared. Bull walked over and sat at Iruka's feet. Iruka scratched him absently. "Hey Bull. Okay, you know where Ibiki-san lives, right? Okay, go and tell him where we are, and bring our ANBU support back up pronto. Tell him we were ambushed. Tell him we have nine casualties. We're fine, though. Tell him to we are leaving now to purse Saburo. You and the ANBU team will have to follow when you get here, so when you make it back you will need to follow our trail." Iruka paused, thinking. "Got it?"

Bull nodded and Iruka leaned down and nuzzled the dog and he swore he heard Kakashi muttered something about spoiling his niken but he ignored the man. "Okay, thanks Bull. Btw, I've got some strawberries for you at home."

"I like this one, Boss. Don't mess it up." Bull said as he left the building.

Iruka heard Kakashi huffing as he dispelled the henge over his form and pulled a backup face mask out of his pocket. Iruka laughed.

"You thought to bring a back up face mask?" Iruka said.

"Always be prepared. Shenobi rule twelve." Kakashi said imperiously.

"That's not even a rule." Iruka shook his head. "And rule number twelve is always keeping your shurikens sheathed."

"Well, it should be a rule." Kakashi said.

Iruka sighed and sheathed his sai's.

"Do you have any ideas about Saburo? Any clue who he could be?" Iruka asked.

"Actually I think he might have some sort of telepathic ability similar to the Yamanaka's. Remember how he said comments to you that made you remember things that Mizuki said? Well, tonight he repeated verbatim a sentence that I said to Kakuzu during a battle."

Iruka's eyes bugged out a little. _Kakuzu?_ He was dead. And certainly had nothing to do with the imprisoned Mizuki. This was a little farfetched; it had to be more like what Kakashi said, he was picking things out of their head to say which would intimidate them. It was the only reasonable explanation. Iruka nodded in agreement, and then looked down at Pakkun who was scratching himself.

"Okay Pakkun, let's get going. Have you got a scent?"

It took most of the night but soon they were getting somewhere, wherever that was. Iruka was tired, cold and hungry. They had been flying through the trees for most of the night. He wasn't out of chakra or anything, just _regular_ sort of tired. It had been a long day and after all the dancing and the battle and adrenaline being over, he was tired. He stifled a yawn and waited for Kakashi to advise him when Pakkun had found something.

Kakashi had held his fist up. Iruka stopped silently and crouched on the branch he was on, blending in with the tree. Then they were jumping lightly from branch to branch to the ground, and then walking to a clearing. Saburo, it appeared, was waiting for them, drinking heavily from a flask.

"I was hoping we could've done this my way, Kouki." Saburo said, sighing loudly.

Iruka was surprised. Saburo actually sounded somewhat emotional there. He thought that was the first real emotion he'd heard out of the man.

"I'm sorry." Iruka said before he realized it. He couldn't help it but he really was polite.

"Don't apologize to the man, he's a rogue nin!" Kakashi said.

"You should probably listen to your _sand nin_." Saburo said, and then giggled.

"I'm **not** a _sand nin_." Kakashi said, annoyed. "Either you surrender now or you will be returned to face Konoha justice by any means necessary."

Saburo smiled his smiled and this time it actually seemed like a real smile. "Well, we always knew this was going to be an 'initiation' tonight."

Iruka frowned. "You are telepathic, right?"

"See, I _always_ said you weren't as naïve as you look, Kouki." Saburo said, licking his lips.

Iruka didn't abuse him of this notion even though it was actually Kakashi's brilliant perception. Let the man think he was sexy and intelligent even if he was a psychopath. Why did the psychopaths always fall for him?

Kakashi rolled his eyes at him.

Saburo looked at Iruka and blushed. Iruka looked closer and realized the man was actually more than a little drunk. How much had he drunk before they had got there? Hmm…he could use this to his advantage.

Iruka quickly did a few hand signs for a very special jutsu, _really_ hoping the ANBU were still far away. Because this version of _Sexy No Jutsu_ was actually based his own naked body. Saburo stood there looking completely enthralled. It really was a very dishonorable way to win a battle, Iruka was pretty sure Gai would say. But Iruka didn't really care. He sashayed over to Saburo and hog tied the man up with chakra wire very neatly. Saburo calmly allowed the other man to straddle him and tie him up. He even cooed a little.

Once Saburo was very secure and not going anywhere, Iruka leaned over and began interrogating him.

"So why were you operating a ring of rouge nin, within Konoha? What were you trying to accomplish?" Iruka asked innocently, shaking his hair what he hoped seemed an alluring manner.

Turns out the man was completely off his rocker. He had some very complicated plan about turning every nin in Konoha into a missing nin so that there were no more real shenobi in Konoha so that he would effectively be the leader, making him the actual Hokage by default. No one really knew what sort of logic was to that, but he seemed to believe it, and now he had a very lovely padded cell. Anticlimactic, right? That's what Iruka thought. And he was glad for it. Frankly, if it had ended with a big fight, he wasn't sure he was the right man for that job. But not all missions end with a big bang. Some of them end with a chuunin turning to a naked sexy sensei. It's just how it happens sometimes.

Later, he found out the ANBU had seen it, and he now had a nickname with the ANBU troops and reputation to match. _**Sexy sensei**_. He wanted to hate the nickname but he didn't. He really, really, really didn't. Because he utterly loved it. Every time he walked past someone and he 'accidently' heard someone say the moniker or was pretty sure someone was thinking it; it gave him quite the confidence boost. Now all the jounin's were vying to ask him out for dates and or simply proposition him. Working shifts at the mission room were very fun. He was certainly not wallpaper anymore. So maybe he should go down and thank Saburo one of these days. Eh, maybe not.

And he _still_ hasn't had "the talk" with Kakashi about what their relationship was. Iruka really needed to do that.


	7. Epilogue

**Chapter Seven: Epilogue**

After the mission, Iruka had gone back to his place to shower. Kakashi and Pakkun sat on the couch waiting until 3am and when Iruka didn't show up he realized the man wasn't coming back. Was he supposed to go to his place? Kakashi frowned. They had never really had 'that talk' to define their relationship and now that the mission was over, maybe Iruka was using this as a way to get out of their…_whatever_ they had.

Kakashi wanted to go over right now and demand an explanation. Besides his toothbrush and favorite extra mask was over there. And Pakkun' second best bowl which was there. And he was pretty sure he'd left a few Icha Icha's over there that he wanted to re-read. And his favorite slippers that he couldn't sleep without. He growled and paced back and for the around the apartment, patenting ignoring Pakkun's eye rolling. If he went over there did it make him look weak? Should he wait for the man to come see him? Why hadn't he come back?

But he couldn't quite make himself go. Too many years of being alone, too many years of not being in a relationship, of not knowing what a relationship was or how to even recognize what to do to prevented him from leaving his apartment. Pakkun called him quite a few names and he probably deserved all of them, except for the _eunuch_ comment, that was definitely below the belt. Stupid mutt. Actually right now his niken were on revolt and refusing work for him. He was very lucky he had not needed their aid on any missions as they were refusing to speak to him and he was pretty sure than unless he was dying, that they would not aide him. Talk about a pack of traitors.

He had even altered his usual schedule so that he gave his mission reports to Izumo or Iwashi. They had looked confused the first time he had handed a report to them, asking if he would rather wait for Iruka-san? He had politely declined, and left the missions office promptly. He had even filled in his report correctly, afraid if he had filled it in wrong he might have to talk to Iruka.

Kakashi had also heard about Iruka's sudden popularity with Konoha's jounin and ANBU. _The sexy sensei,_ indeed. He was happy that Iruka was finally being recognized as the attractive man that he always should've been seen as, but he couldn't help but burn with jealousy. Although, considering they weren't in a relationship, he knew he shouldn't feel this way.

It was a Friday evening, and raining. Raining again and he had always hated the rain, and now he hated it even more so because it reminded him of Iruka. He was sitting in a bar having a drink by himself when two men slid into the booth behind him. He sighed. He really didn't want people even near him. Maybe he should just go home and wallow in his misery alone. He was about to leave when he caught the tail end of their conversation.

"I'm so pissed!" Ebisu said.

"Why?" Daikoku Funeno said, ordering a round of drinks for the two of them.

"Well, I've been trying to get Iruka-san to go out with me for years and now this whole _'sexy sensei'_ thing is just making it even harder. Everyone keeps asking him out!" Ebisu complained.

Daikoku laughed. "He wasn't going to go out with you anyways, Ebisu."

Ebisu sighed and seemed to take a drink. "Leave me to my delusions."

"You're deluded alright." Daikoku laughed again. "Besides, apparently he likes the civilians."

"What?" Ebisu said with an indignant squawk. "_Civilians!_"

"Yeah, I hear he's dating a civilian. Some guy called _Mr. Ukki_. Now, I don't know what sort of name that is, but, from what Iruka's told Suzume…apparently he told he's a fantastic lover."

Ebisu groaned. "_Of all the luck!_"

Kakashi almost fell off his chair. He looked at his watch; Iruka would probably be on mission desk duty right now. He hated to interrupt, but it had already been weeks and he couldn't wait. He walked into the office, forgetting to try and look casual or nonchalant or bored. He walked straight up to the desk, not realizing that there was a line or that the office was full and people were staring.

"Maa…say, Iruka, can we have a chat?" Kakashi asked him, drinking in the sight of Iruka. The man looked tired. He was sitting behind the desk, surrounded by paperwork, ponytail slightly askew. Izumo on one side of him, Kotetsu on the other. Iruka was blushing. Oh, Kakashi loved it when he did that.

"No, I'm sorry, Kakashi-san. I'm afraid I'm quite busy right now. _I'm in the middle of a shift_." Iruka paused and gestured towards the line. "And you should really wait your turn in line."

Kakashi leaned in a little closer. "Oh, Iruka…but…should _Mr. Ukki_ really have to wait in line?"

The room suddenly quieted. Izumo was smirking openly but Kotetsu looked a little confused.

Anko walked over and put her arm around Kakashi then peered down at Iruka. "Oi! Iruka-kun! So Kakashi-san was your 'Mr. Ukki'-! You're so funny! But really, he shouldn't get to cut in line; I don't care even if he's your boyfriend."

Iruka blushed and took Anko's report. "Thank you for your work, Anko-san. Konoha thanks you for your service." He stamped it with the appropriate stamps, and then looked up at Kakashi who was still waiting.

"I'll be off at 7pm, Kakashi-san." Iruka said quietly.

Kakashi nodded and left, hearing Izumo laugh behind him and tease Iruka, "Are you that formal with each other in bed?"

Later, he showed up at Iruka's apartment around seven fifteen with bowls of take-out ramen. He smiled at Iruka and held up the take-out. Iruka smiled back at him and took the take out containers and set them up on the coffee table. They sat on the couch and began to eat in an awkward silence. After a few minutes Kakashi broke the silence.

"Why didn't you come back that night? You said you were going to come back." Kakashi heard himself ask and hated the way he sounded. Needy, hurt, accusatory. Human. Emotional. _Damnit_.

"Honestly? I fell asleep." Iruka's features tinged with pink. "I went to take a shower and I sat down to take off my clothes and woke up about eight hours later. Then I had to go give my mission report and turn in work and then I had shifts at the mission desk the next day. I had a long meeting with Ibiki and then at the prison. Interrogation meetings. It was a long few days after the mission. Not to mention the depositions I had to give for Saburo's trial."

Iruka paused.

"_You_ didn't come over, _either_." Iruka pointed out, his ire and voice rising. "I mean, why didn't _you_?"

Kakashi was silent, feeling ashamed. I mean, what if something had happened to Iruka and he had been too prideful to have come over to have checked on the man that night.

"Maa…silly as it may seem, I was worried you didn't like me." Kakashi said quietly.

Iruka's anger suddenly evaporated and he smiled happily at Kakashi. "You really _are_ a crazy jounin, you know that?"

"What?" Kakashi said in confusion.

"Of _course_ I like you." Iruka said as if talking to a small child.

"Oh." Kakashi said then smiled.

Iruka smiled and leaned in to kiss Kakashi lightly. "Mmm…you taste like ramen." Kakashi chuckled in response. Only Iruka would be delighted about kissing him after eating ramen.

"Actually, Kakashi." Iruka took a deep breath and looked at him. "I think I love you."

Kakashi felt at loss for words and for a second he didn't hear anything as he was just staring at the chuunin, but the man was continuing to speak. Wait, what was he saying?

"-realized it when you were willing to let me take command during the mission. I really appreciated that, Kakashi. That trust that you had in me is something that meant a lot to me. And I know I'm probably one of the few who's seen your face. I know that is also a lot of trust and faith you've placed in me. You are my most precious person, Kakashi."

Then before he could react, he had his arms full of a happy and loving Iruka. The chuunin was kissing him intently as if trying to make up for the past few weeks. If he thought the man was a bundle of sexual energy before, he hadn't seen anything yet. Apparently nothing beats a man in love.

There were now a few extra holes in the wall in Iruka's bedroom wall. Kakashi really needed to stop doing that. Or possibly they should figure out a way to reinforce the plaster in the bedroom wall? Hmm…there might be some sort of drywall jutsu…

Afterwards, Kakashi left the bedroom padded into Iruka's kitchen to see about fixing something for a snack. He could hear Iruka talking to Pakkun. They seemed to be discussing various techniques for getting stains out of clothing. Kakashi snorted, shaking his head. Kakashi opened the refrigerator realized there was various Tupperware containers and baggies labeled separately for each of his niken with each of their favorite treats. How had Iruka discovered this information? He didn't remember telling the man? He must have asked Pakkun of course. Kakashi stood staring at the contents of the refrigerator, remarkably touched. He scratched the back of his neck, and picked up a few apples and walked back to the bedroom.

A few minutes later they were eating the apples, the only sound in the room was the crunch of them eating the apples. And Kakashi was frowning.

"Why are you frowning so furiously like that?" Iruka asked Kakashi.

"I love you _too_, you know." Kakashi said, looking down at the apple, and then at Iruka.

Iruka smiled back. "Good."

_A/N: Thank-you for all the lovely reviews. Hope everyone enjoyed this little fiction. I have another one I'm working on posting soon. So if keep your eyes peeled. I've been working on it for a while. First chapter should be up either today or tomorrow. If you're interested it's called "__**DARK MATTER"**__. It will also be longer, more dramatic, angst, lots of romance, sex, suspense, drama, war, mystery, and adventure! Well, that's the grand plan, at least, if you can read my outline. AND if you're reading my amusing side project __**"Icha Icha Matchmaker"**__ I'm still working on it. I would never abandon a fic but it's what I write when my main project is giving me writers block. Although I find it amusing that Shikamaru is my writers block cure. Probably because he would find writers block to be a drag, ne?_

_hieiashke- I love the idea of a sequel "The Sexy Sensei" – And in fact I might just do that one day as a one shot! Thank-you for the idea! ;-) So keep your eyes peeled, because I'm like…100% you'll see me do it!_

_saint2sinners- Thank-you for the compliment. Hah, I'd love to say that I don't know why it's gotten so few reviews either but that sounds totally like…arrogant or conceited so I won't. Oh, wait, I guess I just did, didn't I? Maa…well, cats out of the bag. I don't know why. I think it's just how it goes sometimes. Sometimes a story just doesn't seem as appealing to some people? I don't know. Why do some stories have like 800 reviews and some only have like 12? I don't know. _

_yaoi lover14706- Glad you're enjoying it! Thank-you for the wonderful reviews!_

_KakashiXIrukaLover- Thank-you for the lovely reviews!_

_Kick-Aft-Thank-you for the review. _

_24sakura- Thank-you for the review! _


End file.
